


Scarlet Cumslut

by ract46



Series: λόγος (LOGOS) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), The Multiverse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Modification, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub!Barry, dom!Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: Captain Cold accepts a job in Central City.  He just needs a way to distract “Team Flash” to allow him to carry it out.Luckily, the person commissioning the job knows of something that could help him.  He just needs to steal it first; then figure out what it is and how to use it.But not everything goes according to plan.





	Scarlet Cumslut

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea was initially sparked through a conversation with [Notsalony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony) as several ideas I have notes for stories to write do.
> 
> When I started writing this story it was intended to be ColdFlash, but that changed - unintentionally - somewhere along the way as I was writing it. It was also intended to be maybe 2.5K-5K words and be plot free; something I'd write quickly and have posted by end of February...  
>   
> Hopefully you'll still enjoy.  
>   
> 

 

“We are told that the multiverse is finite; there are fifty-two universes vibrating in the same space, all at different frequencies, within the Orrery of Worlds.  This is a lie,” the man states.

“Fine, but what the bloody hell has that to do with me?” the other asks.

“Within the Orrery there are many more universes than the stated fifty-two,” the first continues with his explanation, ignoring the interruption, “Worlds brought into existence because you turned left instead of right, because you bought that lottery ticket with the last few dollars in your pocket instead of something to eat.  Alternate versions of the of the worlds we know are created and die with every decision we make.  The multiverse is infinite…”

“And like I asked, what the bloody hell has it got to do with me?”

“If someone had the power to traverse these worlds without hindrance and had the ability to alter the people within them as those chose.  Falling into the wrong hands, and it is about to do so, the empire they will build across the multiverse will be born of their dark-side, their viciousness and of true calculated evil.  They will become unstoppable…”

“Just what sort of magic are we talking about?”

“Not magic, technology, and I need you to retrieve this technology and return it here so that it can be moved outside of time and space and taken to the House of Heroes.”

“Why me?”

“To save your soul.”

“Where?”

“On this alternate world, let’s call it, Earth-1a.”

 

 

 

Leonard Snart is not happy.

 

“Listen pal, I don’t know who you are,” he drawls, edging along the wall, staying in the shadow as he reaches for his cold-gun, strapped to his leg, “Or, how you managed to get past MY security, but you have made your last mistake.”

“On the contrary Mr Snart,” the crisp clear tone of a woman’s voice replies, it reminds him of Mary Poppins though the outline of the person he can see looks heavy-set and has the shadow of a large, full beard; completely at odds with the voice. “And please don’t draw your gun, I’ll only be forced to stop you making a mistake.  Believe me, I am here to make you an offer you cannot refuse.”

“I don’t think so,” Snart’s hand lands on his gun, there’s a flash of blue and a sound like electrical sparks crackling, and he finds he can’t draw his gun.  In fact, he can’t move his arms, legs, feet or hands at all, he blinks, tries to open his mouth to curse the person out and can’t.  He takes a deep breath, expecting it to be his last.

“Now, while you are standing there you can listen to my proposal,” the voice continues, “I know you’ll agree.”.

He’s sure the voice is fake, and the person is remaining in enough of the shadow that he can’t make out any discernible features.  For now, he’s left with little choice but to listen to them.

 

 

Leonard is sure his patron is a meta-human.  It’s the only reasonable explanation for their ability to stop him in his tracks as they did; and they know too much – far too much – about him and his deal with a certain scarlet speedster.

What he doesn’t get is why they need him to steal the item from Mercury Labs.  Given the abilities and knowledge they showed, why don’t they just pull the job themselves?  The answer he got was just evasive.

_ “Because we need Captain Cold to carry out the job.  It’s the only option.” _

_ “Why?  You seem to be very capable of breaking and entering yourself.” _

_ “Whatever I seem to be is not important.  You can complete this task for us.” _

_ “Except for the fact that you know of my deal with The Flash; I stay away from his friends and family.  The best way to do that is keep my jobs out of Central City.” _

_ “We can give you a way to renegotiate your deal with Mr Allen.” _

And that they did.  If the gadget really can do what they claimed; he has to admit, to himself at least, he’s more than a little intrigued with the possibility of finding out if it really can do all they claimed.  He just needs to get hold of it first.

 

And that will be the tricky part.  Gaining access to Palmer Technologies won’t be easy.  Especially with the rag-tag group of vigilantes in Star-City.

 

“So, what are we after?” Mick asks, looking at the plans Len has laid out on the table, adding with a glint in his eyes, “And what am I getting to burn?”

“I’m taking an item from that vault,” Len points to a large square room that looks like it will be heavily guarded, “And nothing will be burned.  I don’t want this heist to have our MO and point to us as potential suspects.”

“How much are we selling it for?” there’s less passion in Mick’s tone now that Len has ruled out any playing with fire.

“We’re not,” Len grins, “If, and it’s a big if, it’s what it’s claimed to be, I’ll be using it to distract Team Flash while we steal something else from Mercury Labs in Central City.”

“How much are we selling that for?”

“For a very satisfying amount.”

“Lisa gonna be in on this?”

“Not on Palmer Tech, I need someone with a different skill set for that,” Len replies slowly, his eyes scanning the plans and details of the building laid out in front of him, “But the four of us will hit Mercury Labs, once I use the device to take care of Team Flash.”

“Who’s the fourth?”  Len looks up from the plans at Mick’s question before replying, “Hartley Rathaway.”

 

 

The plan worked.  The three of them – Snart, Rory, and Rathaway – were able to get into Palmer Tech and down to the vault.  There were fewer guards than Len had expected, but the surveillance cameras were watching every corridor and every room.  Hartley took care of them.  As each camera was taken out before they moved along the corridor or into the stairwell they were never seen; though, once the security guards showed up, to investigate the malfunctioning cameras, Mick began growling in Len’s ear.

_ “It would be easier to take them out with some flames,” Mick gripes, again, as Hartley blasts one of the guards using his sonic gloves. _

_ “I told you, we’re not killing them,” Len reminded him, “Now, keep your mask on, we don’t want them seeing your face or hearing your voice,” he hissed, adding through gritted teeth, “And just shoot them with the tranquiliser darts before they reach us.” _

Of course, it wasn’t just a matter of not killing.  The not using the heat gun, or his own cold gun, meant there was nothing with their modus operandi; the security cameras were being affected by Hartley, the Pied Piper.  Only his sonic gloves and hacking skills are being used.  And Hartley is known to work solo more than he does with the Rogues.

Once they got into the vault it turned out it wasn’t a vault; it was a lab.  The device wasn’t being stored there; it was being studied.

 

_ “Just what is this device?” Hartley asks, picking up the thin slab of black that appears to be a fusion of metal and glass.  It looks no bigger than a smart phone, three-inches wide by six-inches long and no more than a quarter of an inch thick.  One side is perfectly flat, smooth, and faintly reflective.  The other, which Len presumes is the back, is slightly bevelled and matte; there are symbols etched into the back of the device,  _ **_λόγος_. **

_ “That,” Len bitingly replies as he snatches the device from Hartley’s hand, “Is what we came here for.” _

_ “But what is it?” Hartley presses. _

_ “Something to take down Team Flash,” Mick mumbles, but Hartley hears him clearly; Len glowers at them. _

_ “How?” Hartley sounds too intrigued, “Just what is that little, I assume, electronic gizmo gonna do?  Take down S.T.A.R. Labs systems?  What does LOGOS mean?” _

_ “You’ll see what it does,” Len hisses, “Once I use it.  Now, concentrate on the task at hand, we still have to get out of here; with this, so that we can pull off the main job.” _

_ “You know this looks more like they are studying the tech than developing it,” Hartley comments as he looks around the room at the equipment, “Are Palmer Tech involved in industrial espionage?  Did they steal this from a competitor, and were you hired to steal it back?” _

_ “Not that I’m aware of,” Len drawls, “Now, get your mind on the job.” _

 

They did get out.  Evading the vigilante mob by the skin of their teeth.  Hartley had a little box of tricks that took out the surveillance cameras in a ten-block radius.  They were able to duck and dive and keep out of sight of the Arrow and his pack before they could get the cameras working again.  By then it was too late; they were out of the area and each heading to their separate motel.

 

Getting back to the motel just outside of Star City, Len locks himself in his room; he needs time to study this device and figure out how to use it.  There was no instruction manual laying around in the lab.  But first he grabs a shower, he needs to relax and calm his mind.

 

After his shower, he lays back on the bed with just the towel wrapped around his waist as he studies the device.  There doesn’t appear to be any buttons or connection ports.

“How do you work?” he murmurs to himself.  The device lights up, a screen becoming visible on the flat reflective side.  Across the screen words appear.

<User: Leonard Snart |Date of Birth: June 2, 1972>

<This LOGOS can be controlled either by voice commands or through touch-screen.>

“Okay, then show me how you work,” Len instructs the device.

Pages start to fill the screen, flashing over each other.

“Stop,” Len barks at the device, “Show me the Cliff-Notes, and start at the beginning.  I’ll tell you when to flip the pages.”

He loses track of time as he scrolls through the information displayed as he tries to decipher if this real or a practical joke.  A device that can rewrite the DNA of the target; a target that could be on the other side of the planet.  If it is a joke, then he’s not amused.  He needs to test this.

“Select target me, Leonard Snart,” he states, “Show current details.”

The screen shows a picture of him on the right-hand side.  There are a series of tabs down the left of the screen, each containing a symbol that he recalls the ‘on-line manual’ explaining.  The tab he’s currently on displays general details about himself.

 

<Target: Snart, Leonard>

<Date of Birth: June 2, 1972 | Age: 42 | 42>

From the details he read earlier he knows the first age listed is actual age, and the second is the physical age and appearance.

<Height: 6’01 | Weight: 170lbs>

<Biological Sex: Male>

<Gender Identity: Male>

<Gender Expression: Masculine>

<Sexuality: Bisexual | Kinsey Rating 3>

<BDSM Dynamic: Dominant Vanilla Versatile Top>

<Kinks: N/A>

“What does Dominant Vanilla Versatile Top mean?” he blurts aloud when he reads it.

<You enjoy being the dominant partner with no recognisable interest in activities regarded as kink, while you prefer to be the active partner in sexual relations you can take the role of the passive partner.> appears on the screen.

“It’s been a very long time since I was the passive partner,” he growls; though not contradicting the device.  “So, let’s make some changes,” he muses.

 

He switches to the tab that will allow him to make the changes he wants to make to himself.  Nothing drastic, all he wants is to test the device and have some proof it works; so, some simple changes.  He lowers his physical age by ten years and changes his percentage body fat by increasing his muscle mass and giving himself a well-defined six-pack.  With the changes programmed he sets the device to run.

“We’ll see in the morning if this actually works,” he smirks to himself, not really believing that it will.

 

 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Len is standing in front of the mirror, staring at his younger-looking, fitter, self.  The few wrinkles he had gained around his eyes and mouth are gone, smoothed out; as is his complexion.  His biceps have bulked up, not massively but noticeably, and there is the defined six-pack he wanted.  The device worked.

 

“You sound surprised.”

Len spins around from the mirror at the sound of the clipped English accent, focusing on the shadows where the outline of his patron can just be seen.  He’s sure that corner of the room was not so dark before and begins to wonder what sort of meta-human this person is; one that can seemingly warp light around them or bend people’s perception.

“You understated what this device can do,” Len casually smiles at the shadows, “I’m curious as to why it isn’t what you’re after.”

“Because you need that device to distract Mr Allen and retrieve for me the research and proof of concept currently being built at Mercury Labs.  Then I will have the technology I’m after.”

“And just what is it that is being…”

“You have the information you need to do the job, Mr Snart,” the tone is cold and condescending, “I’m sure you will find…” the voice becomes playfully amused as they finish, “An amusing way to bend Mr Allen and make him more accommodating of your needs.”  With a tap at something strapped to their arm the shadows in the corner of the room vanish and the patron, whoever they are, is no-longer in there; leaving Len to ponder the tone of their voice as much as their choice of words.

He quickly showers and gets dressed – his clothes feeling a little tight around his chest, arms, and legs – before heading off to grab some food before heading back to Central City.  All three of them are making their own way back and will meet at a safe house there to go over the plan for the next heist.  Len just needs to what he’s going to do with the Flash.  The images and thoughts that immediately come to mind as he considers the words he thought, ‘ _what he’s going to do with the Flash_ ’, he blames entirely on the patron.  He can admit to himself that he noticed Scarlet has a nice, tight, packed, body under that suit; it’s not like the suit hides his physique.  And his lips… he can just imagine the kid on his knees with his cheeks hollowed out and his lips wrapped around a hard length as he… 

Yeah, Len is definitely blaming his patron’s choice of words.

 

 

There are several things he can blame his decision on.  

It was later than he planned by the time he got back to Central City, he was tired and cranky; so, he headed to a different safe-house calling Mick to say he’d meet-up with them tomorrow to go over the plan.

The images conjured by the patron’s words kept swimming around in his head.

He had a couple, or more, drinks.  Trying to get his mind off Barry Allen’s tight, hot, body.

And he knew it was a bad idea to program the LOGOS to change Barry Allen when he was tired, had a few too many drinks, and the plan was sexually based.  But he made the changes and started the program.  He briefly wonders how many shots he downed that he thought this plan was a good idea.  He could change it, but he wants to complete the job for the Patron and be done with them yesterday.  And as he always says, ‘Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails... throw away the plan.’  

His plan isn’t totally off the rails, not yet anyway; he just has to move quickly and hope that no-one else takes advantage of the changes he’s made first.

 

 

Barry rinses the soap from his hair and turns the shower off, grabbing the towel he speedily dries himself and wrapping the towel around his waist heads into the hallway to go back to his room.  He’s walking past Wally’s room when the scent hits him, stopping him in his tracks.  There’s something about it that just really makes him want to inhale more of it; it’s so… mouth-watering, and it makes him want to taste it.

Wally is downstairs getting breakfast. And Joe has already headed to the station.  Iris is out of town at some convention she’s covering; something he’s not entirely happy with given they still need to deal with Savitar.  To enter Wally’s room is a total invasion of privacy, but… would there really be any harm in him just finding out what the scent was?  After all, he could be in and out of there in a flash, so to speak, and even though Wally is a speedster now, Barry knows he’s still the fastest.

Casting a furtive glance around him, he tightens the towel around his waist and speeds into Wally’s room.  Inhaling deeply the scent pulls him in, likes it’s luring him towards it.  He’s drawn towards Wally’s bed where the scent seems strongest. He vaguely wonders when his sense of smell became so strong, though it seems to him that either this scent is overpowering or it’s only this scent that he’s able to track; like a sniffer dog trained to detect drugs… he leaves that thought alone.

 

Kneeling at the side of Wally’s bed as he homes in on the source of the scent, the towel around his waist pulls undone and falls around him.  He doesn’t notice his nakedness or the ramrod stiff erection he’s sporting as his eyes fall on the slightly damp, discarded pair of boxer shorts on the floor; just under edge of the bed.  His hand stretches out and pulls the material towards him, the scent nearly overpowering him as his mouth waters at the richness of it.  He lifts the crotch to his nose and inhales the deep musk a groan escaping his throat and his tongue reaching out to taste… 

He stops, pulls his head back from the material and stares at the garment in his hand.  It suddenly dawns on him what he was about to do.  He was about to lick and suck on Wally’s cumrag!  Staring at the crusty boxers in his hand he tries to work out what has gotten into him that he would even think of doing something like this; ignoring that his cock is harder then he can ever remember being.  

“What is wrong with me?” he asks to the empty room, trying to put the cumrag back down, his hand jerks in the air, wafting the scent around him and slowly he brings his hand closer, inch by inch, to his face and breathes in the heady musk as his tongue darts out to taste the rich load.

 

 

Wally is surprised that Barry hasn’t come down already.  He knows the guy needs a lot of calories and protein to feed his metabolism, and they are both supposed to be heading into S.T.A.R. Labs; he decides to hustle his ‘brother’ along.  He zooms up the stairs and is surprised when he doesn’t find Barry in the either his bedroom or the bathroom.

A moan emanating from his own bedroom catches his attention and he speeds from Barry’s room to his own.  His eyes widen in shock at the sight that greets him.  Barry, kneeling naked by his bed, his eyes closed as he sucks on the boxers that he used as a cumrag that morning in his mouth, and his cock hard and leaking as it presses up against his abs.

“Barry?!  What the fuck man?” he exclaims.  He sees Barry’s eyes flutter open as he looks up at him, but it’s as if he barely sees him and is unaware that his whole-body, naked with his hard erection bobbing in front of him, is on show.  Wally is unsure what to think as he finds himself drawn closer to the naked, kneeling super-hero currently sucking on his boxers.

“I can explain…” Barry slurs as he pulls the material from his mouth with some reluctance, “I…”

“You what?” Wally asks, his eyes roving over the taut naked body kneeling before him.  He tries to ignore the way his own body is reacting to the sight, “Come on Barry, tell me just why I’ve walked into MY bedroom to find the guy engaged to my sister, kneeling naked on the floor sucking my cum out of my boxers?”

“I… I couldn’t help myself,” Barry mumbles.

“You what?”

“I couldn’t help myself, something was smelling so good I had to find out what it was, and then I had to taste it.  I… I just…”

“Just what?”

“Please Wally, I… I need more.”

 

 

Wally can’t believe what he’s hearing.  And, as much as he tries to ignore the way his own body is reacting to the sight of Barry, naked, on his knees, and begging, he can’t, which is why he hears himself reply, “Well then, I guess if you’re that desperate for my cum you should take it fresh from the source.  Open up.”

He watches Barry’s eyes track his every movement as he stalks towards him, pulling the zipper of his pants down.  Barry’s eyes lock on to his hand as his fingers slip inside and he pulls his thick, hard nine-inch cock out.

A moan falls from Barry’s lips as he gazes longingly at Wally’s cock, his tongue slicking along his lips as he practically drools at the though.  Suddenly, he’s looking up and staring Wally in the eye, worry creeping into his expression.

“I’ve… I’ve never done this before,” the kneeling naked boy exclaims.

“But you want to,” Wally half-asks and half-states.

Barry’s eyes are drawn back to his cock, and Wally can feel the heat of his breath against the skin of his hard length.

“Yes…” is all but whispered, “I need to…” From Barry’s words and expression, Wally expects him to tentatively inch closer to his hard shaft and slowly take it into the wet warmth of his mouth; instead Barry’s lips eagerly surround the head of his cock, forming a seal around the corona as he sucks him into the moist heat.

 

He slides his cock back and forth, enjoying the soft wet feel of Barry’s tongue rubbing against the underside of his glans, and the way that Barry flicked the tip of his tongue against the edge of the corona.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before,” Wally moans as he thrusts deeper, hitting the back of Barry’s throat, the kneeling speedster briefly gags as Wally’s hard length tries to lodge in his airways and his teeth scrape against the shaft, “Or, maybe not; watch your teeth cocksucker.”  The younger speedster notices how Barry’s cock twitches at the name calling; dripping more precum as it bobs around and hits Barry’s abs, never losing its rigidity.  It’s clear to him that Barry is enjoying being naked on his knees before him and being used.  And he realises he’s enjoying using the older man, just as much as Barry is enjoying being used.

“Yeah, cocksucker, that’s it,” he snarls as he picks up the pace of his thrusts, “You like my big cock in your mouth, don’t cha.  You love sucking on that meat, desperate for my cum to be flowing down your throat; you can’t wait to taste it.  Can you cumslut?” 

Barry’s ascent is muffled by the thick flesh filling his mouth, but his head pushes forward, his nose hitting Wally’s belt as he is still fully clothed.  Barry’s hand’s rise up to grip Wally’s waist.

“Na-ah cumslut, keep your hands behind your back,” he instructs him, and as the kneeling hero quickly complies, Wally finds his ardour reaching tipping point and his thrusts gaining speed and intensity.  He unloads down Barry’s throat, the naked, kneeling speedster vigorously sucking on the stiff prick and drinking down every drop.  Wally’s grip on the kneeling man’s hair tightening as the pleasure overwhelms him; but neither his passion, nor his erection, show any sign of flagging.

 

“Get on the bed,” he commands as he pulls Barry to his feet before swiftly stripping from his own clothes, “I’m gonna fill you up at both ends.”  He pushes against Barry’s chest and he sprawls across the bed on his back.  Wally grabs the prone speedster by the ankles, lifting them to his shoulders.  

“I… I’ve never…”

“Well it will be a first for both of us,” Wally smirks, reaching over to his bedside cabinet, he grabs a bottle of lube and coating the fingers of one hand he begins working them into Barry’s virginal ass.

 

 

Soon, Wally has Barry’s toes curling as he gasps and moans while three of Wally’s fingers slide in and out of his loosened asshole and continually rub and press against his prostate.

“Ready?” Wally grins down at him as he coats his steel hard cock with his other hand.

“Please,” Barry gasps, raising his ass towards the fingers being pulled from him, only to arch his back and exclaim, “Fuck!” as Wally’s thick cock plunges past the relaxed ring of muscle.

“We’re just getting to that,” Wally grins down at him, pulling back until just the head of is cock is catching on the rim of Barry’s hole before sliding slowly back in and angling his stroke to continue hitting and stimulating the walnut shaped bundle of nerve endings hidden inside.  He thrusts into the tight heat, over and over; Barry’s ring of muscle gripping him and moans of pleasure falling from the prone speedster’s lips as Wally’s cock rubs over the sweet spot inside him.  

“Ah… ah…” the sounds have Wally looking down at Barry whose looks wild-eyed and desperate, “Please… ah… please ma…”  it’s like Barry is fighting the words that are being pulled from his mouth, a fight he loses as Wally brushes over his prostate again, “Please master I need your cum.”  The words are shouted in desperation from his mouth and pull at something in Wally’s chest, a feeling of power and possession; a feeling he likes. 

He grabs Barry’s hands that were grasping at the bedclothes and holds them firmly against the bed above Barry’s head as he leans down over him, his hips still bucking as he fucks into the tight sweet ass.  He can smell his cum on Barry’s breath as the older speedster pants in need and passion beneath him.

“Beg me for it,” Wally growls darkly, “Let me know how much you want it.”

“Please, please, Wally, please give me your cum,” Barry implored the younger speedster, a desperate hunger burning in his eyes, “I want to taste it, I want to feel it in me, I need it, I need you to fill me with your cum; please master.”

The begging fuels his ardour, has him pounding into Barry’s loosened hole with abandon, but it’s the ‘please master’ that sends him over the edge and has him shooting his load deep inside as his grip on Barry’s hips tightens.

 

 

Wally looks over to the other side of the bed, where Barry is decidedly not looking at him; the glassy-eyed look had faded with each load that he had fed down his throat or dumped in his ass.  Now Barry looks confused and lost, trying to figure out what just happened between them.  Wally isn’t sure himself, but, despite the fact he would never have enable his sister’s fiancé to cheat on her, he doesn’t feel ashamed of what happened; it’s the lack of guilt he feels about it that concerns him more.

 

“You finally had your fill of my cum?” he asks, “’Cause even with my speedy recovery it might take me a while to build up another load, and I think Caitlin, Cisco and HR will be wondering where we are.”

“I… I don’t know what happened,” Barry stammers his reply, “I don’t know why I did… what we just did.  I’ve… I’ve never… I love Iris.  I would never cheat on her; especially with her brother!”

“Except, you just did,” Wally mumbles in reply, “And, I didn’t exactly discourage you.”

“Yeah,” Barry frowned, finally looking at his naked bed-mate, trying to ignore the hefty and still plump length that had been inside him; he licks his lips before continuing, “Why did you…”

“I don’t know,” looking Barry in the eye he asks, “Do you think another meta used some sort of power on us to make us?”

“I… we should head to STAR Labs; see if there’s been any reports of new metas.” 

“We should have been there already, we have a call with Felicity we are late for,” Wally calls out as he zooms into the bathroom; there’s a brief sound of the shower running before he’s standing in front of Barry dressed and ready to go.  “You better get dressed again, unless you plan to run around naked all day with my cum leaking out your ass.”

“Har-har,” Barry scoffs as a blush rises on his skin before he speeds out of the room and quickly showers before getting dressed, “Come on, let’s go.”

 

 

“Where were you guys?” Caitlin demands as Barry and Wally come to a stop in the cortex bridge, “You missed the call we had with Felicity…”

“Sorry, something… came up,” Barry mumbles.  Wally side-eyes the older speedster, adding, “We need to check if there have been any new metas been reported.”

“A new meta?” Cisco looks up from the screen he was intently reading, cocking his head to one side he asks, “What new meta?  Why do you think there’s a new meta?”

“W… well,” Barry stammers, “We… I…”

“We think somehow we were affected by some sort of power,” Wally blurts out.

“That’s the something that came up?” Cisco rounds the desk and walks towards them, “What happened?”

“WE couldn’t control ourselves,” Barry stammers, “And we… found ourselves… doing things that we wouldn’t normally do.”

“Like what?” Caitlin and Cisco both ask with similar puzzled yet intrigued expressions.

“We had sex,” Barry croaks in answer.

“Many, many times,” Wally adds, “Barry was so desperate for it, he couldn’t get enough,” ignoring the shocked expressions on both Caitlin and Cisco’s face he continues, “Like he was an addict and my cum was his drug of choice.”

“Oh god,” Barry groans, feeling nauseous the more that Wally talks.

“TMI,” Caitlin and Cisco exclaim simultaneously 

“What is?” enquires HR walking through the doorway with cup of coffee in hand.

“Oh god,” Barry groans again as he leans back against the nearest desk with his head in his hands as Wally recounts everything again, “Can’t you please stop?”

“No,” Wally turns to him, “We need to figure out what happened.  We need to know why I found you naked, kneeling next to my bed, and sucking the cum from my boxers.  We need to know why I then couldn’t stop myself from using your mouth and ass until…”

“Okay, okay, I think everyone knows enough about what happened and that it’s out of character for both of us,” Barry halts Wally’s reasoning, “I mean, I’d never cheat on Iris!” he practically screeches, “Especially not with her brother.”

“And I wouldn’t make a play for my sister’s fiancé!” Wally concurs.

“Maybe it was whoever stole the device from Palmer Tech,” HR suggests with a shrug, “Ms Smoak said was possible to change a person’s character and personality, that they’d could be altered on a physical and psychological level.”

“What device?” Barry and Wally ask simultaneously.

“Well, if you hadn’t been fucking each other’s brains out…” Cisco snorts.

“I was the one doing the fucking,” Wally corrects him.

“What about the device?” Barry directs the conversation away from the morning’s events and his starring role as the insatiable bottom.

 

 

“So,” Barry starts reiterating the information that Cisco, Caitlin, and HR have just espoused, “There was an alien artefact held in a secure lab at Palmer Tech where they were testing it, and it looked like a cell phone?”

“It now looks like a cell phone,” Cisco corrects him.

“When Ray Palmer first discovered it, it was like some early mainframe computer; half the size of the room they stored it in; or so Ray told Felicity,” Caitlin adds, “Over the first week of them scanning and testing, it changed daily until it was the size of a cell phone.”

“And they think this has the ability to change someone at a DNA level?  And can alter their personality?” Barry questions them.

“Yes,” Caitlin states, “Felicity said they were still studying the device and their results are mostly theoretical, they hadn’t gotten to a live test yet, but, with what they believe it is capable of they were afraid of it getting into the wrong hands…”

“And those wrong hands included ARGUS,” Cisco adds.

“So,” Caitlin resumes, “They had it under the tightest security they could in the basement vaults at Palmer Tech…”

“Until three masked men managed to get past their security, and get back out with the device,” HR finishes.

“Any leads on who they were?” Wally frowns as he looks over the scene now playing on the monitor; where HR has started the available footage from the robbery.

“They managed to hack into both the Palmer Tech security cameras and the city CCTV cameras, there isn’t any shots of them clear enough to run recognition software against,” Cisco informs them.  “However, from the descriptions given by the security guards, one of the trio used some sort of sonic device and looks a lot like this,” he switches the image on the screen to show sketch.

“The Pied Piper,” Barry instantly recognises the drawing, “Hartley Rathaway.”

“And the sonic weapon and hacking skills would track with him,” Cisco adds, “Though we don’t know who the other two are.”

“Well, time to start searching the city,” Barry stands and starts towards his suit.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Caitlin calls after him.

“To search for signs of the Pied Piper,” the speedster replies with an air of ‘isn’t it obvious’.

“No, you’re heading to my lab, I need to run some tests on you so we know what has been done and can work on a way to counteract it,” Caitlin states as she crosses her arms, “I need to run some blood work, check for any changes in your biochemistry, and I need to perform some scans, structural and functional MRI.  I’ll need semen samples from all four of you…”

“What?!” all four men in the room respond.

“From Barry’s account of what happened, he was attracted to the scent coming from Wally’s room…” she reminds them, and in the face of blank expressions continues, “How many of you would pick up on the scent of semen on a item of clothing, under a bed in a room when you were on the other side of a closed door?”

There’s a collective dawning on the faces of the men.

“Exactly,” she states with satisfaction, “So, I need to run some tests on Barry, and I need each of you to provide me a sample to allow me to complete those tests.  Wally, you can give me a sample before you go and search for any sign of Hartley.”  She hands him a vial with an expectant look.

“Umm… okay,” he agrees and heads for some privacy.

“Cisco, HR, both of you too,” she hands them a vial each, “While I take some blood from Barry,” she turns to the speedster in question and adds, “You can follow me.”  She heads into her lab.

Barry follows.

“Semen sample first,” she instructs handing him a vial identical to the others, “And then I’ll take the blood samples.”

 

 

Barry is supposed to be searching through the satellite images of the city for sightings of Hartley with Cisco and HR, while they also keep an eye on the data coming back from the meta-detector that Wally is zooming around the city with.  But his mind keeps wandering and he keeps losing focus on the task at hand.

Caitlin is in her lab, going through the data she collected from the series of tests she carried out on him, however, that is not what he keeps thinking about.

 

It is related, sort of.  One of the tests Caitlin performed measured his reaction to the four semen samples.  The smell and the taste.  He recognised his Master’s… Wally’s – why did he think of him as his Master? – it was the last one she tested him with.  He thinks the second last was his own; but he has no frame of reference to be able to tell which one was Cisco’s, and which was HR’s.  Now he’s wondering if he swallowed another load or two directly from them if he’d be able to recognise them as easily as Wally’s.  He wouldn’t mind another shot of Wally’s load right now either; now that he thinks about it, he really wants to suck on that long, thick meat and drink down Wally’s salty-sweet goodness.

 

“Barry?” Cisco calls over to his friend with some concern.  Barry hadn’t answered when he asked if he was having any luck with the video he was reviewing; not once, but twice.  He turned and saw him staring into the distance, not even looking at the screen.

“Uh?!” Barry turns to him, his eyes looking unfocused and a little drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

“Are you okay?” he asks taking a step towards him, “You look a little…” 

“I need…” Barry starts, to say he needs his Master… Wally, the words slow and heavy on his tongue, but before he can finish Cisco interrupts.

“Oh, I know exactly what you need…” the sound of him pulling down his zipper has Barry’s eyes falling to Cisco’s crotch; his mouth watering as his friend pulls out his hardening shaft.  The scent of his growing arousal has Barry’s mouth watering as he falls to his knees before him.

“Please,” he pleads inhaling the musk from Cisco’s crotch.

“No problem,” Cisco smirks, grabbing the hair at the back of Barry’s head and guiding him forward until his cock is enveloped in the warmth of his kneeling friend’s mouth. He sighs at the pleasurable feeling and briefly enjoys the sensation of Barry suckling at the head before a greater need overtakes him and he thrusts into heavenly wet heat.  His pace quickly increases, and Barry’s hands come to rest on his hips as steadies himself as he eagerly sucks on the rigid length.

 

“What?! Oh my…”

Cisco turns his head towards the voice.  HR is standing at the entrance of the room, surprise evident in his expression.

“Barry got hungry and I’m just giving him what he needs,” he calls over his shoulder as he continues to thrust into the willing mouth, “But, ya know, I think he’s gonna need more…”

“What?!” HR takes a stumbling step towards them.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s gonna need another few loads in him to satisfy his craving.”

 

 

Wally sped back to STAR Labs.

 

He hadn’t found any sighting of Hartley, nor had the meta-human detector shown anything while he patrolled the city.  Then, he had been calling Cisco on the comms, but neither Cisco, Barry, or HR had responded.  They were supposed to be in contact with him, monitoring signals from the meta-detector and giving him information on anything they found.  He hadn’t heard from them for nearly an hour.  The longer they were silent, the more he started to worry that something was wrong with his Barry.

He slowed to a normal pace as he came into the foyer and saw Caitlin heading to the control room.

“Hey, Wally,” she calls to him, “Any luck?”

“No, and I haven’t heard from Cisco, or anyone, it’s why I headed back here,” the frustration and worry leeching into his voice.

“They were in the control room,” she frowns, “I was heading there to talk to Barry about the results of the tests I ran.”

They both stride towards the room and come to a halt at the sight that greets them.

 

Barry is on all fours, on the floor, naked.  Cisco is between his well stretched legs, still clothed, but with his cock thrusting into Barry’s tight welcoming ass.  HR is kneeling at Barry’s head, with his cock jutting from his open fly while Barry eagerly sucks on the bulbous head.

The only thing keeping Wally from rushing at them and pulling them off his Barry is Caitlin’s hand resting against his chest.

“What is going?” she asks, even though it’s perfectly clear what’s happening in front of them.

“Barry got hungry and needed filled up,” Cisco pants, just before he throws his head back and his hands grip more tightly to Barry’s hips.

“This is the third load we’ve both fed him,” HR adds, “He’s…” he doesn’t finish the sentence as he groans, falling forward and supporting himself by griping onto Barry’s shoulders.

 

Caitlin pulls Wally away from the trio on the floor, over towards one of the consoles.  She types something and the screen shows a reading; an analysis of the air in the room.

“Well,” she hums more to herself before turning to him, “We, more you, should maybe stay over here until Barry’s sated enough; that way you shouldn’t be affected this time.”

“Affected?  By what?”

“The pheromones he’s releasing.”

 

 

Barry is laying in bed, going over in his head the information Caitlin relayed to him, and the rest of Team Flash, while he got dressed after… what happened in the control room.

_ “I’ve been going over the results from the tests I carried out on Barry earlier,” Caitlin begins, “And, there are some very specific changes in his biochemistry…” _

_ “Do you mind not talking about me as if I’m not even here?” Barry interrupts while he tries to surreptitiously adjust his jeans at the feeling of some of Cisco’s cum sliding between his ass cheeks, “And just tell me what changes?” _

_ “Well,” Caitlin looks directly at him as she continues, “There are changes in your brain chemistry that are affecting your ability to focus your attention and… causing a craving for semen, which once you have consumed a sufficient quantity of, lessens the craving and returns your attention and focus to normal.” _

_ “You mean someone, most likely the pied-piper, has given him an addiction to cum?” Wally asks. _

_ “Effectively, yes.” _

_ “There has to be some way to fix this,” Barry flicks his attention around the room, “Before Iris gets back from the convention she’s attending.” _

_ “There’s also the affect you have on others, specifically men, when you’re needing to…” _

_ “When he needs a fix,” Cisco supplies.  Caitlin purses her lips and frowns at his choice of words. _

_ “When you need to consume more semen to rebalance your brain chemistry, you send out these pheromones that make any male around you more willing to meet your needs.” _

_ “You mean I drugged Wally, Cisco, and HR into…” _

_ “It also appears _ _ that your body reacts more positively to Wally’s semen that either Cisco’s or HR’s, but I’d need to perform further tests now that you have also consumed their… fluid, to see if there is any change.” _

 

There wasn’t.  Wally’s semen still has more appeal to him, and still affects his biochemistry more than either Cisco’s or HR’s.  It was too early to tell why, though HR postulated that maybe it was because Wally’s was the first semen he consumed after being affected.  But that was just speculation, unless they got the device back no-one would know for sure.  Getting the device was also the only way anyone seemed to think they could undo the changes, at least before Iris returned.  Caitlin was still researching other options, however, the look on her face told Barry all he needed to know; getting the device was the most likely option to undo the changes made to him.

But Caitlin’s wasn’t the only telling expression in the room.  Now that… his need for semen was sated, Cisco and HR weren’t meeting his eyes; their reaction after the event was totally different to how Wally and he interacted. And Wally kept glaring at them.  

_ “I’m going to run some more tests,” Caitlin says, “But I’ll probably need some fresh samples from you guys in the morning to complete them.” _

_ “Fine, I’ll take Barry home, make sure there are no more incidents like the one here,” Wally states. _

_ “I…” Barry starts to defend himself, only to be cut off by Wally’s gruff, “Let’s go.”  He turns and heads out of the room. _

_ Barry looks at Cisco and HR, both of whom duck their heads, shrug their shoulders and basically look sheepish.  Caitlin is staring after Wally, her brow furrowed in thought.  Barry jogs after the younger speedster. _

_ When they are out of range of the others hearing them, Wally rounds on the scarlet speedster. _

_ “They shouldn’t have used you…” _

_ “It wasn’t their fault,” Barry defends them. _

_ “You’re mi… my sister’s fiancé, I…” Wally grinds his teeth, his hands balled into fists as he looks furiously at the floor, taking a breath to calm himself and control what he says before he continues, “I wanted to take you over my knee and make your white ass as red as your Flash suit for letting them use you…” _

_ “I… I…” Barry tries to think of a response, but under Wally’s demanding gaze he can’t get the image of himself naked over the younger man’s lap as his ass is spanked, turning pink and then red under his constant onslaught.  He finds himself quietly replying with, “I’m sorry, Master.” _

_ “You don’t suck anyone’s cock, or allow anyone to fuck you, unless I have given them permission to use you.  Understand?” _

_ “Yes, Master.” _

 

They headed back home after that.  Barry ignoring the thoughts running around his head.

 

Right now, Barry’s concerns were focused on the fact that he was still going to need to consume more cum until they were able to fix him, and, what if he needed a ‘fix’ while at work, or in front of Joe.  What if he needed a fix and Joe was affected by him and thrust his cock into his throat or in his ass?  

The image of himself kneeling naked in front of his foster father, his Daddy Joe, sucking down his daddy’s cock, came unbidden to his mind.  What would his master do?  Would Wally spank him?  Would he spank him while he sucked on his dad’s hard length?

He bolts upright in bed.  Are these thoughts his or part of the changes made to him?  They must be related to the changes made to him, but he really has no idea.  And he needs to make sure that if he has a craving during the night, or tomorrow morning, that it’s his master that is there to fulfil it; or approve of who does.

 

 

Wally is laying in his bed thinking over his actions throughout the day since he found Barry sucking on his cumrag.

 

How he’d used the naked, kneeling, white, submissive male and the feeling of power that it gave him.  He loved how good it had felt dominating the other man, having him kneel before him and obey his every command; having Barry – the Flash – call him **_Master_**.  It seemed to smooth over every rankle he had ever felt over the white boy that had taken what should have been his place in his father’s affections; the place he’s only now carving out and sharing with him.  The boy that had never had his academic ability questioned in school, that never had to worry about whether he was gonna be stopped and questioned by the police who assume he’s ‘up to something’ when all he’s doing is walking down the street to go home, or when he tries to ask someone for directions have them assume he’s trying to mug them.

No.  He loved every minute of Barry Allen submitting to him.  The thrill that recalling it sends through him, and the possessiveness that it has roused in him since that morning, is elating.

He’s still not entirely sure why after Barry draining every load out of him nothing felt awkward between them.  They both had concerns over why they had sex, but, thinking about it, neither of them was uncomfortable around the other.  In fact, having Barry naked in his bed felt normal.  It felt like more than normal, it felt right.

And seeing Cisco and HR tag team his slave – his Barry – the sight of their cocks sliding in and out of Barry’s ass and mouth had amped his possessiveness to new heights; despite how hot it had been.  To the extent that as they were leaving, he had told Barry how it made him want to spank him, and then ordered him not to have sex with anyone unless he gave permission.  And he’d agreed.  The blush that crept up Barry’s neck to colour his cheeks told him that spanking wouldn’t be an effective threat or punishment for his Barry; he wanted it too much.  And just thinking about the soft ‘Yes Master’ that fell from Barry’s lips as he agreed to allow him to select who’s cock he was allowed to suck or who could fuck him is making Wally hard.

The whoosh of air and the click of the latch of his bedroom door as it opens and closes quickly stalls any further stiffening of his shaft.  The light spilling in through his window from the street lamp falls on a very naked Barry standing at the foot of his bed looking uncertain of his welcome.

 

“What do you want slave?” he lazily asks, dragging his fingers down his chest and towards his navel.  The desire to dominate the man too strong to ignore.

“I…” Barry stumbles over his reply as his eyes follow the trail Wally’s hand takes, “Can I sleep in here with you?” he finally asks, his eyes darting between Wally’s face and where his hand cups over his crotch.

“Why?”

“I… I don’t want to end up having sex with someone else,” Barry rushes out, quickly adding, “And disobey your order.”

“The only other guy that will be in the house is dad,” Wally smirks as he notices the jerk Barry’s dick performs as he mentions his dad, “Oh, you worried about drinking down my dad’s cum?  You got a problem with my dad?”

“No,” the reply is automatic, and Barry instantly regrets it.

“Oh, you got thing for my dad,” Wally’s tone is teasing, “You got some daddy fantasies going on, do you?”  The flush of colour blooms across Barry’s chest and neck, and he can’t stop the hardening of his cock.  Wally’s smirk intensifies, “Clearly, I’m right.  But tell me slave, between my dad and me, who’s cock would you prefer to suck?”

“Yours,” the response blurted out before he even considers his answer, followed not quite quickly enough by, “But only because of the device, I’d never cheat on Iris like this otherwise…”

“But given the chance you’d cheat on me, sucking every cock you could…”

“I don’t want to, it’s the changes Hartley made to me that make me need…”

“But, you do enjoy sucking cock and getting fucked, right?”

“Yes, but…”

“And you want to be spanked, right?”

“I…”

“Your rising dick has answered for you boi,” Wally grins as his eyes, sparkling lasciviously, rake over Barry’s body, “Besides, the whole reason you came in here was that you were afraid you’d disobey me and get on your knees to suck dad’s dick; so, we both know what a cock whore and cumslut you are.”

“But…”

“…It’s only because Hartley used the device to change you?  Yeah, and we both know how much you love it.  You’re desperate for me to put you over my knee and spank your ass; bet I could make you cum just from spanking you,” Wally sits at the end of the bed, his legs over the edge, “If you wanna find out, better hurry and get across my lap before dad gets home.”

Barry is across his lap before he finishes the sentence, balancing himself with his hands on the floor and his hard cock between Wally’s legs.

“Eager little fuck-toy aren’t you,” Wally smirks, his right-hand caressing Barry’s upturned butt as he leans down and whispers in his ear, “Knew how much you wanted this, I could see it in your eyes at STAR Labs” he lifts his hand and lets it gently fall.

“Harder,” the word is barely whispered from Barry’s lips.

“What was that?” Wally casually asks as he raises his hand and lets it lightly fall against Barry’s ass again and again.

“Please…” the word is wracked with desperate need.

“Please what?”

“Please, spank me harder, Master,” Barry cries out, his voice filled with frantic pleading.

“As you wish, my boi,” Wally’s hand smacks against Barry’s ass, “MY cumslut.”

 

The room is filled with the sound of flesh on flesh; SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, as Barry moans through each and every slap of Wally’s hand on his slowly reddening ass cheeks.  His hips canting back and up, searching and wanton of the contact.

He knows he currently isn’t in need of a ‘fix’ of semen, but he can’t stop himself from wanting to be used by Wally.  The desire for Wally – his Master – to play with him, however, He wants, only intensifies every time he humiliates him, calls him cumslut, fuck-toy; and feeling Wally’s own erection pressing into his side, with the spanking raining down on his ass, only fuels these prurient desires.  

He half wonders could the device really have changed his personality this much or if these were some deeply buried debauched desires that he has always had; and does he want to be changed back?  Before he can even fully form the thought, he’s crashing over the edge of the most intense orgasm; spraying his release over Wally’s leg.

 

As he gathers his breath, Wally instructs him, “You can lick your cum up from my legs before you get a washcloth and clean me properly, then we’ll settle down to sleep.  I’ll save my load to feed you in the morning.”

“Thank you, Master.”

 

As Barry’s tongue sweeps across his skin, cleaning the detritus of their concupiscent actions, Wally feels a coil tighten around his heart and fill him with sorrow.  He smiles wanly at the sight of the submissive speedster eating his own cum from his body, his ass still red from the spanking he delivered and realises that this will end once they find the device and return Barry to his former self.

And he knows that he doesn’t want that to happen.  He finally feels what it is like to be the one in charge, the one in control, the one with power.  He likes being Barry’s Master and he doesn’t want to lose that feeling of power, to no longer be the one in control.

He’s less clear on when this desire to have someone submit to him started.  Was it when he found Barry in his room that morning or, did he always have this yearning buried deep and hidden inside him? 

 

 

Leonard Snart is alone in his room at the safe house he and the rest of the Rogues are staying in – they are not hiding out, they are keeping a low profile – with Lisa, Mick, and Hartley safely occupied in another room.  With the door locked he can check the LOGOS device.  He hasn’t allowed any of the others to get near it; something that has Hartley, annoyingly, referring to it as ‘his precious’.  Leonard knows that Hartley is wrong, this device is just a tool; Barry Allen will be his precious.

 

He takes the device from his pocket and wakes it from the sleep mode that it seems to go into when not in use.  With a few keystrokes he is soon past the login screen.  The Target Selection screen is displayed, and he selects ‘Allen, Bartholomew Henry’.

The screen quickly shows an image of Barry on the right and down the left side are a series of tabs.  The currently selected tab is general information; name, age/date of birth, biological sex, gender, eye colour, hair colour/length, height, weight, body mass, fat percentage, and various other statistics.  He clicks on the tab that details the biological and psychological changes he’s made to Barry.  The screen shows ‘Program Complete’.  Smiling to himself he clicks on the icon to confirm the changes and selects the option to lock them; on the screen a text box appears with the words, “Retinal and fingerprint scan complete; changes to target biometrically locked.  You will need the following code and biometric confirmation to unlock the changes should you ever wish to undo them.”

Below the sentence is a thirty-six character string, **mocr7Fosoyaf!8jiXaj!7ratA &a&ikeKi_r**, leading Snart to think, “ _Well, it’s just as well I’m never gonna need that_ ,” as he closes the screen.  Secreting the device in his pocket again he heads back to the lounge where the rest of the rogues are arguing over which channel to watch on the television.

“Listen up!” he loudly announces his presence, “We hit the lab tonight.  So, let’s go over the plan again to make sure you all know what you’re doing.”

“Again?” Hartley groans.

“Yes, again,” Snart growls, “I want to make sure this heist goes without a hitch.”

“Aw, Lenny…” Lisa pouts.

“I’ve told you before…”

“Let’s just do this,” Mick cuts them both off, striding towards the table before the siblings start bickering.

 

The spend another two hours going over the plan, more than once, to ensure that every detail is committed to memory.  When he’s satisfied that everyone knows what they are doing he tells them to rest up and heads back to his room, locking the door behind himself.  He needs to get his secret weapon to bring down The Flash; the part of the plan he hasn’t revealed to the others.  They are aware that he somehow plans to take care of the Team Flash using the device, they just don’t know exactly what the device can do; though he thinks Hathaway probably suspects something about the what the device does.  Hartley was the one that noticed the changes in his appearance.  But none of them knows what his plan of distract team flash is.  He just needs to work out how to ensure that he keeps his word of not revealing the Flash’s identity to the rest of the gang; at least until Barry Allen is his.

Retrieving the zip-lock bag with his cum-covered boxer briefs from the drawer, he heads to his bed to lay back and add another couple of loads to the item of clothing that will bring the Flash to his knees; quite literally.

 

 

Barry wakes to the sound of a phone vibrating against the top of the bedside table.  He finds himself under the bedclothes with his nose pressed against Wally’s thick cock and his arms around the boy’s waist, clinging to him like an octopus.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll get Barry and we’ll be there pronto,” he hears Wally answer to someone.  “That was Cisco, there’s break-in progress at Mercury Labs; Pied-Piper seems to have teamed up with the Rogues.  We need to move.”

“How do we know it’s them?” Barry glances at the numbers illuminated on the clock; it’s half-past one in the morning.

“Cisco got a vibe, he saw it.  He’s been using his power to try and track down the Pied Piper.  Saw the clock on the wall of the lab they were in, it showed him the date and time, so we know it’s happening now.  So, come on boi, we gotta hustle.”  He slaps Barry’s naked ass as he bounds out of bed and quickly gets dressed.  Barry is milliseconds behind him.

They both speed their way to STAR Labs to change into their suits.  Wally, again, mere seconds ahead of Barry as they speed their way to Mercury Labs.

 

 

Wally comes to a halt outside the main entrance to Mercury Labs; Barry a fraction of step behind him.

“I thought you were the fastest man alive?” he scoffs at the other speedster.

“I… I think we should deal with the Rogues quickly,” Barry stammers, “Before I lose my focus.”

“You needing more cum?” Wally asks after turning off the comms and indicating to Barry to do likewise, so their conversation is not overheard by the team back in STAR Labs.

“I think we have time to take care of them first,” Barry carefully replies, but his voice betrays his uncertainty at his statement.

“Barry?!”

“We need to deal with Pied-Piper and the Rogues.  Get the device they used to change me and fix what they’ve done.”

“Okay, but you make sure you get back to STAR Labs if you need a fix and wait for me.  Got it boi?”

“Yes, Master.”  

Barry’s reply makes Wally consider calling off the mission and getting Barry out of there now; he must be close to needing a fix if he’s slipping into calling him Master so easily.  But he knows Barry’s right, they need to stop the Rogues and Hartley, and they need to get that device; this might be their only chance.  “Let’s go.”

Switching their comms back on, Barry informs team Flash, “We’re heading in now.”

They both zoom inside and head to the floor Cisco vibe’d.

 

 

Getting to the floor ahead of Barry, Wally finds himself brought to a halt as the air around him freezes and he’s rooted to the spot by a mass of ice encasing him from the neck down.

Barry doesn’t get much farther before he’s crumpling into a heap on the floor as a shrill wave of sound hits him.

“Well, this is an expected pleasure,” Captain Cold smiles enigmatically at them.

“I think you mean unexpected,” Wally retorts as he shivers and tries to vibrate out of the ice.

“Except that it wasn’t,” the words falling from Cold’s lips, twisted in a cruel smile as his eyes sparkle dangerously.  Wally watches as he pulls a plastic bag from his pocket, the Flash is suddenly on his feet about rush Cold when the zip on the bag is unfastened.  “I think I have something you want Flash,” Cold drawls.

The look in Barry’s eyes under the mask tell Wally all he needs to know.  

Barry is slowly backing away from Cold, his eyes fixed on the bag and his tongue brushing over his lips.

“What did you bring him a sandwich?” Lisa snarks at her brother.

“No,” Cold replies, “Just his Kryptonite.”

“You used that device to make him afraid of your dirty underwear?” Wally hears Hartley ask as the Pied Piper sees what is in the clear zip-lock bag.  It becomes clear to Wally that Cold was the mastermind behind the theft from Palmer Tech, and that he has the LOGOS device.

“No, I effectively made him addicted to cum,” Colds smirks, “And the first load he tastes he’ll become the submissive little slave of that man.”  Cold’s gaze falls back on Barry, “Ready to become mine?  You must be hungry for it by now,” the words menacingly drawn out as Cold stalks towards Barry.

Wally has no intention of letting Cold lay a hand on his boi.  He frantically tries to increase his vibrating to break free of the ice.

“That’s so unfair Lenny,” Lisa pouts, “Why did you have to make him addicted to that?”

“And why should he become your slave?” Hartley leers at Barry.

“What are we wasting our time on this for?” Heatwave growls, “We got the thing we came to steal, now let’s go!”

“Not yet,” Cold rounds on Mick, “I now have the chance to remove the main obstacle to our running Central City.  And I intend to have him.”

“Just what do you intend to do on camera, Snart?” Wally jerks his head in the direction of the security camera in the corner.

Snart turns to look, as he does Wally sees the black cell phone like object half out of Cold’s back pocket, the Greek lettering, λόγος, declaring it to be the device. 

“A camera in the room, and yet no security guards storming in…” Snart drawls, “We did take care of the cameras to give us some privacy.”

Wally glares at Captain Cold, his anger at the man, and the rest of Rogues pushing him enough to shatter the ice and allow him to speed forward.  He punches Hartley, who falls back against Lisa, taking her to the floor with him, grabbing the device from Cold’s pocket he calls, “B…Flash, come on,” and speeds out the door.

Only Barry is caught by the scent coming from the bag with Snart’s cum-soaked underwear, when his attention switches back to Wally he doesn’t follow quickly enough.  With on blast from his gun Cold has him frozen to the spot.

 

 

“Well, well, well,” Cold circles around the ice-encased speedster, his mouth tight in a smile that Barry finds menacing, “Ready to start your new life as my slave?”

“Not gonna happen,” Barry glares at the rogue as he replies.  Snart smirks and takes his cum-stained boxer-briefs from the bag, wafting them under Barry’s nose.  The speedster can’t restrain the needy whine that is pulled from him or the desperate look in his eyes as his mouth waters at the need to taste.

“Are you sure about that?” Snart languidly retorts, full of confidence in his plan succeeding.

Licking his lips, the Flash looks him in the eye and defiantly replies, “You said the I’d become the slave of the man who was the first I tasted.  I will never be yours.”

 

The dark mien that falls across Snart as he stuffs the boxer-briefs into the Flash’s mouth, has the rogues bite back any remark they might have been considering; but Hartley doesn’t know Snart well enough, “So, your plan when you made him addicted to cum and ensured he’d become of the slave of the first guy who’s jizz he drank, was just to hope that yours would be the first?”

“Gee, Rathaway, thanks for pointing out the obvious,” Snart glowers, the sarcasm dripping from each word as he delivers his impassive retort, “It never occurred to me that there was a risk of the formerly – mostly – straight Scarlet Speedster giving-in to the needs I programmed into him so easily; I didn’t expect he would be only too happy to get down on his knees and suck cock.”  The words all designed to hide that he doesn’t know how why he didn’t ensure that it would be his semen that enslaved the boy; that was certainly an option, so why did he overlook it.

“Formerly straight?” Hartley's eyebrow hitches upward questioningly, “So, you didn’t just make him addicted to cum, you made him attracted to men too; and you’re surprised he sucked cock before you got to him?”  The Pied Piper practically laughs in Snart’s face.  Cold takes an angry step towards him.

“Can we just finish what we came for and get out of here?” Mick growls putting himself between Snart and Rathaway, “I’m sure Kid Flash will be back with help once he realises the cum sucker isn’t following him.”

“Only because he’s too busy sucking on my brother’s dirty underwear,” Lisa laughs, taking a step closer to Barry and lifting her hand towards the hood covering his face.

“STOP!”  The word fires from Snart’s mouth like a gunshot. “What do you think you are doing?”  He notices now that Barry isn’t even trying to get out of the ice.  He’s too busy getting the cum out of his boxer-briefs; meaning he’s tired himself out and is now in need of a fix.

“Taking the opportunity to see if his face is a good as the rest of his body looks through all that tight-fitting red…”

“No.  You don’t get to …”

“What?”

“I gave my word sis.  I will not break it.  The mask stays on, you don’t get to know who he is.  That goes for all of you.  And as Mick said, we need to go.”  He lifts Barry over his shoulder and heads towards the flight of stairs.

“We’re taking him with us?” Hartley looks at Snart in disbelief.

“While he’s in need, there’s no reason we can’t help him out and enjoy his body this once,” Snart smirks, intent on have at least one night with the boy he made a perfect submissive bottom for himself, “Before he regains his senses.”

“They’ll be able to track him, they have sensors in his suit…” Hartley starts to protest.

“Really?” Snart snorts, “Just as well I have a plan for those pesky little devices.” 

 

 

“I’ve got the device!” Wally calls into the comms as he speeds back towards STAR Labs, “I’m bringing it in, but Barry’s still back at Mercury Labs with the rogues.” 

“Shit,” Cisco’s words bite into his ear over the coms, “Get the device back here, we’ll monitor Barry and make sure he’s okay.”

“But…”

“Wally, we can’t let that device fall back into their hands, you need to get back here where we can study it; it could be our only way to fix Barry.”

“Fine, I know you’re right,” he concedes as he zips through the streets, “I just don’t like leaving Barry alone with them when he’s… compromised,” he finishes as he walks into the lab.

Cisco holds out his hand, clearly expecting the device to be handed over.  Wally does, reluctantly; part of him, the larger part of him, doesn’t want to lose Barry being his boi, being his sex-slave.  He watches as Cisco connects the device to a computer.

“Real handy that it has a mini-USB port,” Wally comments, to which Cisco replies, “Felicity said that it configured itself to mimic our technology.” 

“She also said that it mimicked visually, but that they never got it to interface with any of their systems,” Caitlin comments, not even looking up from the screen where she is monitoring the Flash’s vital signs from the readings his suit transmits.

“Yes,” Cisco forces himself to agree, through gritted teeth, “And I don’t expect this to work – at least not the first time – and to be extra careful, it’s why I’m connecting it to a non-networked laptop.”

“Something is wrong,” Caitlin shouts her gaze rooted to the screen, “All of Barry’s readings just flatlined…” 

Wally is back out of the building zooming back before she finishes whatever she was about to say; the single thought thrumming in his head – he should never have left Barry alone with Snart.

 

He speeds through every floor and every room in the building, only just keeping out of sight of the security guards.  On one floor he nearly tripped an alarm in haste to enter the room.  It was harder avoiding the cameras, but he was fast enough to not be noticed and on the floor the Rogues had been on, the cameras still had the device attached, he assumes from what Cold said it’s replaying the image of the room or corridor the camera is in from when it was empty.

“There’s no sign of him or the Rogues,” he calls over the comm link.

“The signal from the transponder in his suit still shows Mercury Labs as the location,” Cisco replies.

“Somewhere on the south-side,” HR adds.

Wally darts in the indicated direction and rushes up and down the stairwells.  He arrives at the goods entrance.  He sees the splash of red laying on the ground.

“It’s just his suit,” he shouts, “It’s just his suit and the hood; they’ve stripped him.”  His anger boiling over as he realises that they have his Barry naked and unmasked.

 

 

Len noticed how unsteady Barry was as he lowered the man to his feet when he reached the ground floor.  Between the unfocused look in the boy’s eyes, the swaying as he tried to steady himself, the fact he hadn’t struggled to get free and wasn’t zipping off to escape now… it was clear that the need for a fix of semen had taken hold.  This was going to make things easier.

With the rest of the Rogues loading up whatever else they had lifted from the room to try and cover the specific device they were acquiring for the Patron, he bundled Barry into a closet and started stripping him out of his suit.

“No, can’t Wally didn’t allow,” Barry tries to push him away.

“So, your fiancée’s little brother is the guy who’s cock you’ve been sucking, tsk, tsk.  I expected better of you Barry.”  Snart has to grab the boy by his arms to stop him falling on his ass as he flails his arms trying to stop him removing his clothes.

“Wouldn’t have if you hadn’t changed me,” the reply is slurred.

“But I did.”

“No, don’t…” Barry protests as Len pulls one of his arms out of the sleeve of the suit.

“Barry, we both know you what you need, and the only way you’re going to get it is to allow me and the others to give it to you.”

“Can’t… he told me not to allow anyone to… to use me without his permission.”

“Your need for a guy to use your mouth or ass is only going to grow,” Snart pulls Barry’s arms out of the suit and peels it down his body, revealing the naked skin beneath.  He smiles to himself as he whispers against the shell of Barry’s ear, “You can already smell my arousal at the thought of fucking your mouth and spanking your ass, can’t you,” and enjoys the sound of Barry’s needy groan as the thought worms its way into the speedster’s thoughts.  “So, as you already are having trouble accessing your speed, I’m stripping you naked to get you ready for us…”

“But you promised…” Barry suddenly worries about the others seeing his face and recognising him.

“I never break my promise Barry,” Snart growls, “I have a hood for you to hide your face,” he holds a black leather hood, one that will cover his eyes and leave his mouth free; the lacing at the back securing it tightly to his head.  Snart smiles at him, “One that won’t allow you to see where you are and also doesn’t have a transponder fitted to allow Team Flash to track you.”

“I… promised him I wouldn’t allow…” the words fall haltingly from Barry’s mouth.

“Well, it’s not as if you have a choice,” Snart interrupts, the words menacingly growled at Barry’s ear, “I made you exactly as I wanted, so I know how much you’re going to enjoy me spanking you before I shove my cock down your throat while Mick or Hartley get your ass ready to be fucked.  But don’t worry, once we’ve finished with you, I’ll call Team Flash and tell them where they can find you, and once you come down from your cum high, your fix will have restored your ability to access your speed.”

He pulls the hood over Barry’s head; smirking at the boy’s rising boner, bouncing in front of him as he laces up the hood, commenting, “At least one part of you is onboard with getting used.”

 

With the hood securely fastened, he leads the otherwise naked Barry to the van where the rest of the Rogues are waiting.

“Someone’s enjoying themselves,” Hartley quips on seeing the hard-on the naked, masked, Flash is sporting.

“Oh, he may not like the fact it’s us using him and feeding his addiction,” Snart drawls, “But, he can’t help his reaction to it.  He’ll enjoy the next few hours, even if he doesn’t want to.”

“This could be fun,” Hartley muses as he pulls Barry into the van.

Snart climbs in beside them and slides the door closed; as it clangs shut, the engine roars to life and with screeching tyres Mick drives them from the scene.

“Clearly he wants to be a sex toy,” Lisa snickers, “He’s the fastest man alive and not even trying to get away.”

“No,” Snart calmly responds, “He can’t speed away from us while his addiction needs fed, he can’t focus on his powers to use them.”

“Well, that will make things easier in this town,” Mick gruffly laughs.

“I’m sure Team Flash will find a way around it once they get him back,” Snart states.

“Get him back?” Lisa turns to face her brother, “You’re letting him go?”

“Once we,” he indicates himself and the two other male Rogues, “Have fed him our… essence, there will be nothing to stop him using his speed to escape.”

“So, one night of fun with the Flash,” Hartley licks his lips as his eyes roam the Flash’s naked body displayed before him.

Nothing has dampened the speedster’s growing ardour, now risen flush with his abdomen; especially with the scents of the arousal around him now registering as his need surges to the fore and directing his focus to what he needs.

 

 

Kid Flash speeds through the city, zipping in and out of every known criminal hangout known to him looking for clues that will lead him to where Cold is holding his boi.  He’s been searching for hours since finding the Flash suit at Mercury Labs.  Once he returned the suit to STAR Labs he started his search; berating himself at every turn for leaving Barry alone with the Rogues.

“Wally, you need to take a break,” Cisco’s voice breaks in over the comm.

“No, I gotta find Barry, I should never have left him there.”

“You had to bring the device back here, you didn’t have a choice,” HR comments.

“This isn’t your fault,” Caitlin adds.

But he knows differently.

 

He could have destroyed the device, assuming it could be destroyed.  He could have returned to help Barry.

Only he didn’t do either.  He didn’t want to destroy the device and risk Barry returning to normal; he likes his Barry the way he is.  He didn’t return to help because he didn’t want to risk Snart getting the device from him and changing something more about Barry that would take his boi from him.  Barry is his and he likes it that way, something he doesn’t believe has anything to do with the device; it’s not like he isn’t aware of some of his own fantasies about dominating some twink.  He just never imagined his foster brother – who also happens to be his sister’s fiancé – being the one he’d live out those fantasies with; at least, until now.

No, instead of doing something to save Barry from Snart, he rushed to STAR Labs and, with some trepidation, handed the device over to Cisco; hoping that somehow the device wouldn’t just offer up it’s secrets to him.  Though the chances of that may be slim, considering that Snart was able to use it so effectively to create such a pleasingly submissive Barry; one who made such delicious sounds of pleasure when being spanked.

“Wally, get your ass back here,” his dad’s voice breaks through his thoughts and self-recriminations, “You’re not gonna be any use saving Barry if you burn yourself out now.”

“And we need to go over what we’ve learned from the device,” HR cuts in, stopping Wally in his tracks as he changes direction and heads straight back to base; worry sitting heavy in his stomach at what they’ve found.

 

 

“Have you stopped to eat anything at all?” Wally spins towards his dad’s stern tone as he zooms into the lab and comes to a halt.

“No,” he admits, his stomach growling as the smell of hot fresh pizza hits him and he faces his dad, Cisco, Caitlin and HR all frowning at him.

“Just as well I brought enough to refuel two hungry speedsters then,” despite the jest, his dad’s voice is filled with concern, “Now you can all bring me up to date on what’s going on.”

 

“So, this device,” Joe points at the six-inch by three-inch piece of tech connected to Cisco’s laptop, “Is some sort of Alien tech that Leonard Snart has used to make Barry addicted to… to make Barry an addict, and when he needs a fix of… he sends out these pheromones and that’s caused the three of you,” he waves his finger at Cisco, HR, and Wally, “To … do what you did with him to feed his addiction.  And now Snart and his gang have Barry.”

“That’s about it,” HR confirms.

“About?” Joe asks, looking decidedly unhappy with what he’d learned already.

“Well,” Caitlin nervously draws his attention, “Cisco was able to get the device to show us some details…”

“What details?” Wally shouts at the same time as his father.

“Well,” Cisco continues, “Getting the device started was easier than I expected and it seems to have a fairly intuitive interface, so finding Barry’s details on it was easy, but…”

“But?” Joe presses.

“When I asked it to show me the changes that Snart had made him it prompted for a password,” he sighs, “And for a retinal scan and fingerprint confirmation.”

“So, we can’t see exactly what Snart changed, but,” Caitlin takes over, “We can see the details it currently holds on Barry and with the results of my tests earlier, we can work out what has been changed genetically.”

“And just what did your tests reveal?”  Caitlin suddenly feels like she is under interrogation as the detective determinedly looks directly at her.

“Well, the device shows that Barry…” she begins.

“Shouldn’t we wait and discuss this with Barry actually here instead of discussing him behind his back!” Wally interrupts, his outburst shocking the rest of team Flash, “And if the changes are locked so you can’t even see them, how are you going to undo any of them?”

“Only Snart can,” Cisco admits.

“But as the addiction he’s given Barry affects his ability to access the speed force, we need to consider how to counter that until we find a solution,” Caitlin adds.

“How does any of this help find my…,” Wally catches himself almost saying ‘boi’, “Brother.”

“We’ll talk, not shout,” Joe sternly decrees, “While we, and this includes you, eat.”

 

 

Snart wishes he could see Barry’s eyes.  From the way the boy is lying languidly across the bed with his legs over Mick’s shoulders on one side, and head surrounded by Hartley’s legs on the other, he’s sure that his pupils must be blown wide from the speedster flying on his cum-induced high.  But the hood is still firmly secured, meaning that his eyes are covered and only his mouth is visible.  At least when it comes to his head; the rest of his body is totally exposed.  Including his hard and leaking erection.  Barry is loving the cock fucking his ass as much as he is enjoying sucking on Hartley’s impressive shaft.  When they first arrived at the safe-house Len dragged the boy over his knees and delivered a satisfying spanking to his upturned ass before fucking his face.

 

Barry was a sight to behold as he writhed on Len’s lap as his hand landed on the pert ass; SMACK, after, SMACK, after, SMACK, after, SMACK, after, SMACK, after, SMACK, turning the speedster’s skin as red as his suit.  And those sounds that erupted from him as he pushed his ass up and back to meet Len’s hands and his hard cock throbbing; showing just how much he was enjoying the tanning his hide was getting.

God, he made him perfectly to fit his desires; his perfect little sex-slave.

Just looking at him now as his cock bobs against his abs as Mick’s cock nails his prostate with every slam into his now gaping hole, and the bulge in his neck as Hartley’s shaft slides in between his lips and down his throat.  Barry was made to be used like this.  Literally. 

 

He’s enjoying the scene before him, slowing stroking his own hard shaft as he watches; the slight wobble of Mick’s ass when he slams into Barry’s hole and his pelvic bone hits against Barry’s glutes and the firmness of Hartley’s tight ass as he clenches every time Barry swallows his entire length into his throat.  He can’t wait to get another shot of that ass and mouth.

When Mick grips Barry’s thighs, and the whites of his knuckles show, he knows he soon will.  Micks thrusts stumble and he grunts as his rhythm changes, his long strokes becoming short sharp jabs, every punch forward being followed by a rough “uhh” until his hips strain forward and he roars, “Ah, Fuck, God” with his head thrown back and veins in his neck standing out.

“Now that you’re finished, I can get another shot at that ass,” Len smiles as he rises from the chair he’s sitting in and walks to the bed.

“Len, this might just be the best idea you had,” Mick gasps as he pulls out of Barry’s ass, a trickle of his cum sliding down the crack, “I say we keep the cumslut.”

“As much as I’d love to,” Len almost smiles, “Without the device I have no way to make that happen.”  He slides his cock into the loose, cum-filled, hole and directs his thrusts to nail the prostate with each push in to be feel the caress of the warm flesh enveloping his shaft.  How he wishes he could keep the boy.

“Why don’t we break into STAR Labs and take it back?” Hartley grunts between his own thrusts and gasps as he unloads down the Flash’s throat.

“It’s not as if we haven’t been in STAR Labs before…”

“Not we,” Len rumbles as he corrects Mick, “Lisa has and I have, but that was before we left Central City, before the Flash here wanted us to join that rag-tag bunch of do-gooders and fight…” he’s momentarily lost in the feel of Barry’s ass clenching around his thrusting shaft, “… Vandal Savage.”

“Yeah, he and that Arrow guy weren’t thrilled when we turned them down.”

“No…profit…” Len gasps as he fucks Barry’s ass, his rhythm losing its cadence as he closes in on his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Hartley shouts from the other end of Barry where he’s unloading into the speedster’s sucking mouth, “Ngh!  How can you guys carry on a conversation when… fuck,” he hunches over as the small aftershocks of his orgasm ripple through him, “…such a perfect cocksucker is draining your balls.  It’s impossible to concentrate.”

“I’m over here, resting and reloading,” Mick’s gravelly voice informs him from where he’s sitting with a leg thrown over the arm of the chair he’s sitting on, finishing with a chuckle.

“And I’m enjoying his well fucked ass,” Len smirks, “Not his expert cock sucking skills, those I experienced earlier; in silence.”

“Fu…fuck,” Hartley stammers as he shudders, falling forward and leaning over the Flash, supporting himself on his arms either side of the naked boy’s chest on the edge of the bed, with his cock still emptying into the speedster’s mouth.

“Exactly,” Snart grins.

 

The Flash lays sprawled across the bed on his stomach, his legs spread and cum leaking from his ass.  His skin glistens with the semen and sweat that coats it.  The hood is still securely in place and his eyes covered.

“We need to clean up and get him out of here so that his team can find him,” Snart laments.

“You’re not going to try and keep the little cock-whore?” Hartley questions.

“I need to work on getting that device back first,” Snart glares across the room at him in response, “So, first he needs to not be found strung out and high on cum in one of my safe houses, and secondly, I need to deliver the item from our heist and get paid, before I start work on getting my cum-slut back under my control.”

 

 

“I can continue to try and bypass the security on this to allow us to undo the changes that Snart made,” Cisco says looking down at the LOGOS device, “I know I can do it, eventually…”

“But that’s not gonna be before Iris gets back,” Joe sighs, “And how will he be able to keep working at his day job, never mind all this,” he waves an arm around at team flash, “If he keeps losing focus and needing to… needing a fix.”

“From what we’ve found from the LOGOS device,” Cisco explains, “Barry metabolism needs to consume fifty millilitres, one point seven fluid ounces, assuming he doesn’t use his powers each day; that’s about ten average…” he fumbles for a word other than orgasms, knowing how squeamish Joe seems to be about discussing Barry’s Snart given needs, “Discharges,” he’s distracted by his phone receiving a text message.

“However,” Caitlin takes over, “When he does use his powers, the need increases.  I’ve extrapolated the potential need to add an additional ten millilitres each time he accesses his speed…”

“I just got a text from Lisa, Golden Glider,” Cisco interrupts, “She says her brother told her to tell us that he’s left a naked and bound Barry in the alley behind Saints and Sinners…”

Wally is out of the door and on his way before Cisco got to “…and Sinners.”

 

“Hey,” HR’s exclaims, pointing over to the desk where Cisco has been working on the LOGOS device.  As everyone’s attention sharply turns in that direction, they see a shadowy figure reach over from behind the desk and take the device.  As they rush across the lab the figure presses something on their arm and they and the shadows around them vanish, taking the LOGOS with them.

“Well, fuck!” Joe snarls, “Now what?”

“I can contact Felicity, see if they know anything more about the device that might help,” Caitlin suggests.

“Without the device, I don’t see how we fix Barry,” Joe slumps into the nearest chair.

“We just need to work out how to help him manage his addiction,” Cisco proposes, “Until we figure a way to undo it.”

 

 

Barry can’t quite think clearly.  He feels like he’s half-asleep.  He can’t open his eyes; then he remembers the hood.  He must still be wearing the hood that Snart fastened around his head.  And his hands are locked behind him; he wonders if they are police issue handcuffs, and if they are where did Snart get his hands on them?

Then the slight breeze across his body; is there an open window?

There’s a chill in the air and it’s making him more aware of the dried flaking cum on his skin.  However, he suddenly becomes aware of the hard surface that he’s lying on.  He’s no-longer on the bed in Snart’s safehouse; is he in the backyard?  Does the house have a backyard?  Can any of the neighbours see him?  Has Snart put him on display?  He can’t really hear clearly through the hood; all the sounds around him are muffled.

As the thoughts start to run through his head, the lower part of his anatomy starts to waken and rise at the possibility.  He needs to get back home, before someone sees him and… there’s a crash of garbage cans to his left, he turns to look, internally cursing himself when he remembers that he can’t see anything through the hood; and he doesn’t want to vibrate out of the hood or cuffs in full view of anyone.  He can see the headlines that would ruin his reputation – The Flash caught in kinky outdoor sex games – not to mention reveal his face.

“Is… is someone there?” he tentatively asks.  Suddenly there are hands on him and a voice close to his ear.

“Don’t worry Bar, I got you,” Wally is telling him, “I’ll get you home, get you cleaned up.”  There’s a loud slamming of a door.

“Is someone out here?” the shout is muffled, but audible, before he feels himself encased in strong arms and being pulled away at speed.

 

Seconds later Barry feels a soft bed under him.

“We’re back home,” Wally is telling him, “In my bedroom, let me get this hood off you then get you cleaned up.”  Barry feels the hood loosening and as Wally pulls it from his head, he blinks his eyes, getting used to the light again.

“I’m sorry,” are the first words out of his mouth as he looks up at Wally’s face, “I couldn’t…”

“I know, the team found out some of what Snart changed about you from the device,” Wally informs him, “They’re trying to figure out how to use it to undo everything. Come on, let’s get you in the shower, before you leak more of Snart’s cum over my bed.”

“It’s not just Snart’s,” Barry says, pulling a growl of displeasure from Wally, “Sorry…”

“Stop apologising Bar, it’s not your fault,” Wally reassures him, he leans in next to Barry’s ear “Besides, I’d just prefer it was my cum leaking from your ass.”

“Me too,” the naked speedster admits.

 

The hot water cascading down his back feels great, but Wally’s hands skimming over his skin, washing the detritus and soap suds from him feel even better.  His cock starts responding to how good he’s feeling, and that it’s his Master that is making him feel so… 

“Someone’s happy,” Wally chuckles, breaking him from his thoughts, his skin flushes in embarrassment and his cock hardens even more, “You were this excited when I found you bound and naked with the hood covering your eyes out in public.  Didn’t realise my boi was an exhibitionist that wanted to be naked for everyone to see.”

“I… I don’t… I can’t… if…”  Barry blushes, feeling the coil of want stretching inside him, he involuntarily pushes his ass back and feels Wally’s own hard length slide along his skin, a needy moan escaping his lips

“Barry, do you need…?” Wally’s tone turning from playful to serious as he becomes concerned that maybe his boi needs another fix, except he doesn’t feel like he’s being affected by any pheromones…

“No,” Barry quickly replies, “But…”

“Cisco and Caitlin said that you need about ten loads a day, more if you use your powers…”

“I haven’t used my speed since before we tried to stop the Rogues’ heist at Mercury,” Barry huffs, conscious of their defeat and that it was in part related to the changes Snart has made to him, “Though my healing did kick in,” he adds absently.

“Why?  What did they do to you?” Wally doesn’t keep his anger in check at the thought of them harming his boi.

“Nothing,” Barry tries to soothe him, “Well, not really, Snart just spanked me, but once my enhanced healing was working normally again the marks he left faded…”

“Good,” Wally growls, looking sheepishly at the shower floor he adds, “Maybe… I should feed you another couple of loads; you know, just to be sure.”

“Yeah,” Barry quickly agrees, turning in Wally’s arms and falling to his knees.

“I thought you said you didn’t need a fix,” Wally eyes him with suspicion as he looks down at him.

“I don’t need,” Barry blushes as he admits, “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to, you know…” Under Wally’s gaze he stammers and feels forced to admit, “I want to suck your cock and swallow your load, if you’ll allow me.”

 

Wally leans against the shower wall, looking down on his boi kneeling between his legs with his mouth devouring the whole length of his cock as he takes his load down his throat, slowly Barry pulls his head back so the last remnants will coat his tongue.  The pure blissed out expression on Barry’s face matching the one Wally feels.

“God, I hope they don’t fix you, I love having you as my slave-boi,” the words leave his mouth before he thinks about what he’s saying.  He sees the sudden change Barry’s expression, the blush that spreads across his cheeks as a sadness falls into his eyes.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” he immediately apologies, “I know that you love my sister and want the changes undone so you can get back to normal.”

“I…” Barry’s head falls against Wally’s thigh as he avoids looking at him, “No, I don’t want them to change me back.  I want to be your slave-boi.  I know it’s just because of what Snart did to me, but I don’t care about that.  I just… I don’t want hurt Iris.  It’s not fair to her.”

“It’s not fair to you either,” Wally tries to comfort him, running his hand over Barry’s still wet hair.  “Come on, we should get dried and dressed before everyone else arrives.”

“Yes, Master,” Barry half-smiles up at him.

 

 

“The deal was for cash!” Snart’s tone is hard and cold as he stares at the shadowy figure of their patron.  Stare being all he can do as he is once again held immobile by their ability; tech or meta he is unsure.

“I don’t recall that ever being specified,” the clipped fake – he’s sure of it – English governess voice replies, “I stated that you would be handsomely reward to the tune of five million dollars.  These five pieces of jewellery are each valued at one million dollars.”

“Which I won’t be able to fence them for.”

“That is most likely true, but it doesn’t negate that their full value is what we agreed on,” there’s the click-clack sound of high-heeled shoes on a hardwood floor as the patron, and the shadows surrounding them, move towards the case holding the items from Mercury Labs.  The sound is out of place; the floor is carpeted, and the silhouette of the patron doesn’t appear to be wearing high-heels – more like boots and a cape.  “And that is what I am paying you; the agreed price,” the continue as they open the case and remove the items, “How much of their value you realise is entirely up to you.”  They then walk over to the heating grate in the wall and remove it, taking the copy of the research papers that Len had made.  “Did you think I wouldn’t know about these?” he can hear the smirk in their voice.

He had worked out what the research was, inter-dimension travel.  Finding someone to work on making a functioning prototype of the device that the documents talked about had been the plan.  He’d even taken pictures of the non-functioning prototype; a device he now recognises as baring similarities to the outline attached to the patron’s left arm.

 

“So, which dimension are you from?” Len smirks, hoping to bravado the person into letting slip something useful.

“All of them and none,” the reply is clichéd, “I’m only here to stop technology being discovered before it’s time; especially when it has been copied from something brought back from… elsewhere.  Or, in the case of this little gadget,” they hold up the LOGOS, “To stop found advanced tech falling into the wrong hands.”

“To be fair, you pointed me in the direction of that.”

“Yes, to ensure that it was no-longer in the hands of Palmer Tech,” the patron sits on the bed and crosses their legs, “And I see you locked the changes that you made to yourself and Barry Allen.”

“No undoing those without my fingerprint and iris…”

“True, but, if you had been really smart about it,” they almost laugh, “You would have locked yourself from being changed, and Mr Allen, so that no-one else could make additional modifications.”  A chill descends on Len at those words.  “But don’t worry, I have no intention of altering you or Mr Allen.  I do, however, intend to ensure that this very advanced technology is stored… elsewhere; as I do with the ID-Transmat.”

With a tap at the device on their arm – the ID-Transmat he surmises – they, the shadows around them, the inter-dimensional research – including the copy he had made – and the prototype, and the LOGOS are gone.

 

Stumbling from where he was held immobile Len turns on the spot and grabs the nearest object; hurling it at the wall.

“Fuck!” he hollers, “Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails... and get royally screwed by some multiverse crossing double-crossing crook.”

 

 

“So, someone, who is capable of hiding in a shadow in the centre of a well light room, stole the device and vanished into thin air,” Barry reiterates the story that he and Wally have just been told.  He’s ignoring the sad-eyed pitying looks he’s getting from everyone as he sits next to Wally on the couch; at least no-one has mentioned how close they are to each other.  He’s taking some comfort from feeling Wally pressed against his side.

“Yeah,” Cisco confirms, “Which means the device is no-longer an option for us to workout how to undo the changes.”

“For now, we need to work out a way to manage your… special requirements,” Caitlin adds, “To ensure that you can function normally and not jeopardise your job at CCPD.”

“We?” Barry croaks in a high pitch, clears his throat and says, “We?  What we?  How we?”

“We, the team,” HR waves his hands around in a semi-circle indicating all of Team Flash that is in the room.

“And, I was talking to Felicity…” Caitlin starts saying.

“YOU TOLD FELICITY ABOUT ME?” Caitlin recoils as Barry flat out screeches, “ABOUT HOW SNART CHANGED ME?”  He leans forward, his elbows on his knees and covers his face, lamenting, “Oh god!  Do Oliver, Diggle, Curtis and the rest of his team know?”

“I reached out to a friend for some help,” she defends action.

“I thought you were going to ask her about the device?  You should have talked to Barry first before revealing what’s happened to him,” Joe insists, “It should be his decision on who knows about this.”

“I’m sorry, I was only trying to help,” she replies, “I was asking about the device, and Felicity is smart, she worked out that something had happened to someone, but she isn’t going to tell Oliver or any of the rest of the team.  While biochemistry is not anywhere near her field, she is creating a program to search for any research into tackling the symptoms of addiction.  Something that will either help you deal with the imbalance that causes you to lose focus and affects your ability to access the speed force, or something to help you get more benefit from smaller doses.”

“You know I could have done that?” Cisco comments.

“Yes, probably, but I thought that having two people search across two different criteria might be more beneficial,” she grimaces back at him.

“So, you might have some way to cure me?” Barry looks up at her as he imperceptibly presses closer to Wally, whose hand comes to rest against Barry’s back to comfort him.

“No,” Caitlin explains, “Possibly, at some point down the line, we might come up with a way for you to manage the symptoms.  Possibly some form of medication that…”

“That I’d need to take every day of my life instead of what my body craves,” Barry huffs, “And it wouldn’t alter any of the other changes he made to me.”

“The other changes?” Joe quirks an eyebrow at him questioningly.

Barry looks up at him nervously, his eyes darting around the team before falling back on his foster father, as he quietly says, “I’m gay now.”

 

“So,” everyone, except for Wally and Barry say at the same time, in the same slow drawn out manner.

“So,” Barry repeats, in a more normal cadence, “If there is no way to undo the changes that Snart made to me, especially that one, I’m going to need to break up with Iris; it wouldn’t be fair to her when I can’t… I can’t be the husband that she deserves.  And it’s gonna break her heart, and I don’t want to do that either, but…”

“But it would be worse not to,” Wally interjects, “It’s not your fault bo…Barry.”  There are a few sideways eye glances at his hiccup over Barry’s name, but no-one comments on it.

“In the meantime, we need to work out how to manage your… dietary… needs,” Caitlin steers the discussion back to handling changes in Barry’s biochemistry, “From the tests I carried out you gain more from a… fresh sample… but, a properly stored specimen would still give you most of what you need…”

“Properly stored?” Wally asks.

“From the tests I carried out to determine the effects on Barry, I then checked samples over time to see breakdown of the chemical make-up.  Some I vacuum sealed, some were refrigerated, and some just in a test tube.  There was greater preservation of the chemicals that Barry needs when the samples were vacuum packed or refrigerated.  So…”

“How are we going to get enough  _samples …” Wally makes air-quotes around ‘samples’, “To build up a store for Barry to dip into for some chilled…”_

“We could rob a sperm bank,” Cisco states, at everyone’s stare of disbelief he adds, “I was joking.”

“The four of us can’t build up a large supply,” Wally says, “Given he needs at least ten loads a day assuming he doesn’t use his powers, but we know that a lack of The Flash will cause problems.”

“There’s always Kid Flash,” Barry says, though they pick up on the dejection in his voice.

“True, but he’s not The Flash,” Wally counters.

“But he could be,” Barry turns to look Wally in the eye, “Who’s going to know who’s wearing the suit.”

“It could work, until we get Barry’s… until Barry has a way to manage his condition,” Joe states, clearly thinking of the idea in a favourable light.

“If we need to,” Wally carefully replies, “I’d rather keep patrolling as Kid Flash, but if The Flash needs to be seen and you aren’t up to it,” Wally looks directly at Barry sitting next to him, “Then I’ll pretend to be you.”

“That’s settled,” Joe smiles.

“The priority is making sure Barry is still able to function at his best,” Wally states to the team, turning back to Barry he says, “I think tomorrow you should call in sick and we spend the day at STAR Labs trying to figure everything about this special nutritional need you’ve been given.  The more we know the more likely we are to make sure you can manage it.”

“That makes sense, I guess,” Barry says.

“Okay,” Caitlin says, “We should get an early night and get to the lab early.”

“How early?” Cisco asks.

“It will be a very long day,” is her only reply.

 

 

Team Flash have left, and Joe has gone to his bed.  Barry and Wally are alone, walking up the stairs to their rooms.

“Can I sleep with you?” Barry whispers.

“Not wanting to risk sucking dad’s cock?” 

“No…” at Wally’s questioning gaze Barry adds, “He doesn’t seem comfortable with… everything.  I don’t wanna make things awkward.  Even Cisco and HR aren’t entirely at ease around me.”

“I guess.”

“Besides, you haven’t given permission for me to suck Daddy’s cock,” Barry pouts as he follows Wally into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The sound of static electricity crackles in the air as a wave of blue light rolls over the walls, window and door; both Barry and Wally find they cannot move.

“I have a little present for you boys,” the clipped tones of a woman’s voice speaking in practically perfect English received pronunciation comes from the unnaturally dark shadows in the far corner as a shadowy hand holds out the LOGOS.  The shadowy figure and hand do not match the voice; in fact, what they can make out of the silhouette is a man in a tight-fitting suit with boots and a cape…

“Who are you?” Barry questions aloud.

“That’s of no importance,” the clipped English voice ripostes, “What you need to know is that I have managed to unlock the changes Mr Snart made, at least enough to allow you to view them…”

“How?” Wally interrupts.

“Time, which I am running out of,” is the clipped reply, “They are still locked, so they cannot be directly changed or removed, I can’t do anything about that.  But, in twenty-four hours I will retrieve this device and it will be locked away from this Earth.  Until then, it is up to you what you do with it.”   The shadows move with the silhouette as they move towards the bed and lay the device on it.

“If you’re here to help us why are we frozen in place?” Barry asks.

“For the same reason I immobilised Mr Snart when I hired him to retrieve something for me, and informed him about this device to allow him to distract Team Flash…”

“You told him about this device so he could do this to me?” Barry rages at the person.

“Not what he did specifically, I didn’t know exactly what he would do.  I merely needed his abilities to retrieve technology that is out of place in this reality and time.  One of which was the LOGOS device.  The other he retrieved from Mercury Labs.  Now that I have both I will complete my job of removing them from this Earth.  First, I’m giving you the chance to find a way to make what he did to you more… liveable.”

With that they vanish, taking the shadows with them.  Wally and Barry both fall towards the bed now that they can move again.

“Next time they show up I want to ask them why they had Snart steal the stuff for them if they can just pop in and out of places and cloak themselves in shadows like that,” Wally grumbles as he lifts the device from the bed and taps the screen.

“What do we do?” Barry asks, Wally turns and looks at him.  “With that?” he adds, nodding at the LOGOS when Wally doesn’t reply.

“First we find out what Snart did,” Wally flops down on the bed, leans back against the headboard and pats the space beside himself in clear indication to Barry to join him, “Then we figure out what we can do.  Once we know that you decide what you want to do.”  Wally, returns his attention to the screen.  He knows what he wants; he hopes Barry wants the same.

 

“So, he didn’t make a lot of changes,” Wally say as they review the list.

“No, but they all have a big impact,” Barry adds, “Like changing my sexuality from mostly heterosexual to exclusively gay.”

“And also making you submissive with an attraction to older men, which created your Daddy kink about dad, and he gave you kinks in being spanked, exhibitionism, and humiliation.”

“What?”

“I guess that’s why you like it when I call you cumslut, and why your little cock was hard when you were naked in that alley covered in cum.”

“I…” Barry stammers, “I… the biggest change is still what he did to my brain chemistry and changing my biology to produce this chemical from semen.”

“Yeah,” Wally smirks at the unsubtle change of subject, “And the change in your biology to produce the pheromones to make guys have sex with you so you could drink their cum.”

“So… the mysterious person who popped into your bedroom to give us the device for twenty-four hours said we couldn’t undo the changes Snart programmed, right?” Barry reiterates.

<Changes initiated by user Snart, Leonard on subject Allen, Bartholomew Henry can only be removed by user Snart, Leonard> appears across the screen.

“Fuck me!” Wally exclaims at the device answering Barry’s rhetorical question.

“I think we already established that I’m one-hundred percent a bottom and would rather you fucked me,” Barry jests.  When Wally turns to him with an unimpressed look, his eyes drop to Wally’s chest and he adds, “Master.”

“If you’re calling me Master then maybe you are in need of a fix…”

“No,” Barry lifts his gaze to Wally’s face, “I… I just thought you liked it when I did.”

“Do you like it?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Good,” Wally practically purrs in satisfaction, “’Cause I do like it, a lot.  You can call me Master whenever you want, and you will call me Master when we’re alone.”

“Yes, Master,” Barry grins.

“So, what can we do?” Wally asks the machine.

<Further changes to subject Allen, Bartholomew Henry must be compatible with those already implemented>

“So, how does this work?” Barry wonders aloud.  The device shows them.

 

<All sentient, semi-sentient, or pseudo-sentient organic life can be altered limited to the deoxyribonucleic acid sequences that their body contains.  This allows their fundamental and distinctive characteristics or qualities to be affected, changing their body, intelligence, knowledge, personality; either enhanced or reduced.>

“So, it’s like assigning ability points in a video game,” Wally simplifies the information, “And humans have forty-six chromosomes, so, we have forty-six points to play with.”

“Except,” Barry reminds him, “You and I are meta-humans, our DNA has can be altered beyond normal humans because of the meta-gene.  And the device also allows alteration of someone’s personality and memories, that is achieved by altering the nodes and connections within the brain.”

 

Having gone through the options and deciding on the changes to make, they are ready to run the programs they created.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Wally asks, “This will tie you and I together for life.”

“I’m sure, Master,” Barry smiles at him.

“Okay then.”  Wally starts the programs running.  One making more changes to Barry that build on those Snart already implemented.  The second making some enhancements to Wally himself, to better meet Barry’s dietary need.  The third making Joe more comfortable with the changes in Barry.  The fourth, and final program, altering Iris’s perception and memory of her feelings for Barry, ensuring that their break up and his relationship with Wally won’t hurt her.

“I want these changes locked so that only Barry Allen can remove or amend them,” Wally instructs the device, “Wait, actually, can we lock profiles of people so that no-one else can change them?

<Select target profiles to be locked> appears on the screen.

Wally selects, his profile, along with Barry’s, Iris’s, their dad’s, Barry’s dad, Caitlin, Cisco, HR, Felicity, Oliver, Diggle, and everyone in Team Arrow.

<Changes and Profiles locked to the fingerprint and retinal scan of Bartholomew Henry Allen.  Both biometric confirmation and the following code will be required to unlock these changes:  ** 4iN&XEsWAK7fE94S#&+LH7T_CR-Ku2a7r$ch> **

“I’ll never remember that password!” Barry exclaims.

“Then save it on your phone,” Wally instructs him, “You’ll need it to undo…”

“Why would I undo…” Barry’s argument is halted by the hard slap of Wally’s hand on his thigh.

“Be a good slave-boi and do as you’re told,” Wally glowers at him, “Save the password and stop arguing with me.”

“Yes, Master.”

With the code safely stored in Barry’s contacts under ‘Longinus, Gaius Cassius’, Wally sets the LOGOS on the bedside table and instruct Barry, “Strip and get into bed.  Time to sleep and see what tomorrow brings once the programs have finished.”

 

 

Barry is startled awake by the shout from his Master in the bed beside him.

“Holy fuck!” Wally exclaims, staring down at his balls, “They’re huge.”  He reaches over to the device and checks the status of the programs.

<West, Wallace F.: Program Complete 2h 31m>

<West, Iris-Ann: Program Complete 2h 45m>

< West, Joseph: Program Complete 4h 16m>

< Allen, Bartholomew Henry: Program Complete 5h 10m>

 

“Okay, I can feel your cock poking against my leg,” Wally’s words draw Barry’s eyes from where they were riveted to the enlarged balls that look twice their size of the previous night, “Let’s see if I shoot enough in a single load to keep you going through the day.”

“Yes, Master,” Barry licks his lips hungrily and crawls down the bed to take the head of Wally’s cock between his lips.

One of the facts they read about the changes Snart made to Barry was that he’d always be more submissive to his Master, and as Snart had told them that the first man who’s semen he drank was Barry’s Master they decided the best change to make to Wally was that he would produce more than twice as much semen, and that his loads would never diminish in volume.  They also changed Barry to ensure he could metabolise the cum from his Master more efficiently than any other man’s load.  Theoretically, assuming Barry doesn’t use his speed or stress out, one load from Wally should cover his need for the day.

“That’s it boi,” Wally grunts, his hands grabbing Barry’s head as he thrusts his hips up and his cock hits the back of Barry’s throat.

“Yeah,” he gasps, his fingers tangling in Barry’s hair as he pistons in and out of the submissive speedster kneeling over him, chasing his orgasm.

“Damn, your mouth is so good,” he gasps as he holds himself in the wet heat as Barry sucks down his load.  Barry’s tongue swirling around the crown, seeking every drop as he pulls his mouth up and off the plump, dark, length of cock.

“Thank you, Master,” he smiles, his own ignored cock firm and bobbing between his legs.

“Mmh,” Wally sighs, “I better shower and get dressed.  You tidy up in here, no touching your cock, no using your speed, and once I’m dressed, we’ll go see how the other changes we made have worked out.”

 

Barry straightens out the bed while Wally speeds through his shower and pulls on some clothes.

“Ready?” Wally asks, lifting the LOGOS from the table and placing it in his jeans pocket.

“Should I get dressed in case…”

“No, we need to know this worked,” Wally firmly states, “Come on, let’s head down to breakfast.”  He pushes the naked man out of the room ahead of him and they make their way down the stairs, heading to the kitchen, the naked Barry in front with his hard cock leading the way.

As they walk into the kitchen Joe is standing there drinking a coffee.

“Morning boys,” he calls to them.

“Morning dad,” Wally responds.

“Morning Daddy Joe,” Barry nervously answers, barely able to meet his eyes.

“I take it Wally has already given you a load this morning?” 

“Yes, Daddy Joe,” Barry draws his eyes up from the floor, feeling less nervous as his foster father doesn’t seem uncomfortable with his nudity, his erection, or being called ‘Daddy Joe’.

“Yeah, dad,” Wally adds, “My boi should be fine for the day.  I’m planning on take him to get a butt plug and a collar before we head to STAR Labs.”

“Okay boys, well I’m not sure how many loads he’ll be drinking down a STAR Labs during the tests, but if your boi needs another load later tonight when I get home I’m sure I can help out,” Joe responds, “For now, I need to head to the station, and remember Barry you need call in sick before you head to see Caitlin and Cisco for those tests they plan to run.”

“Yes, Sir,” Barry confirms as Joe heads out the door.

“Well, that confirms those changes have worked,” Wally slaps Barry’s ass as he walks past him towards the cabinet to retrieve some 

“Partly,” Barry counters, “We know Daddy Joe is okay with me being paraded around naked and is willing to… you know…”

“Fuck your mouth,” Wally’s words pull a whine from Barry’s lips and causes his hard-on to bounce against his abs.  “You desperate to cum?”

“Yes Master, but you said I wasn’t to touch my cock.”

“You’re still not,” Wally confirms, holding out a shot glass in one hand he spits into the other before commanding, “Come here.”

Barry walks over and involuntarily moans at the feel of Wally’s fingers wrapping around his cock, the saliva slicking his skin as his Master draws his hand slowly up and down his hard shaft.  Wally’s hand increases in speed as his grip tightens, pulling Barry closer to the precipice…

“Aagh…”

“Cum,” Wally commands as he directs the head of his boi’s cock at the glass andBarry shoots, his load hitting the base of the glass, over and over again.  “Feeling better?”

“Thanks,” Barry gasps between breaths as he begins to compose himself.

“We’ll save this for later,” Wally smirks, sealing the glass with clingfilm and placing it in the refrigerator, he sees the pout that Barry tries to hide and with a raised eyebrow prompts for an explanation.

“I don’t like it cold,” the naked speedster complains, “It feels odd and gloopy.”

“You’re gonna have to take it cold sometimes; that’s the emergency plan remember, we just need to go over it with the team and get them to come up with storage solution and some way for you to carry them around with your suit.”

“I know,” Barry still pouts.

“You call in sick while I fix us some breakfast; then we’ll head out.”

 

Wally quickly rushes out and buys them breakfast from the nearest fast-food place, scrambled eggs, hash browns, a sausage patty, biscuit and three pancakes with syrup; speedsters need their calories.

“Should I get dressed now before we…” Barry starts to ask once they’ve finished eating.

“No,” Wally smiles, “We are gonna check that the perception filter around you works for everyone.  We need to know that not just dad accepts that you being naked is normal and acceptable.”

“And that they accept I’m your slave-boi.”

“Exactly, and it’s certainly something that you find acceptable,” Wally retorts as he notices Barry’s cock rising again.

“Yes, Master.”

“So, car, store to pick up some supplies, then to STAR Labs.”

Barry gulps at the thought of heading out of the house naked, even though his cock hardens just that little bit more at the idea of being paraded around naked in front of people, there is still the worry that the device hasn’t worked and people will react negatively, they call the cops and have him arrested, his career at the CCDP is ruined, that…

“Come on boi,” Wally calls out, breaking him from his spiralling thoughts of what might go wrong.  His cock is still hard.

 

“Hey Wallace,” their neighbour calls across to them as they walk to the car, “Is your boy not a work today?”

“Hi Mrs Cunningham,” Wally calls back to the elderly widow, her eyes gleaming as they rake over Barry’s body on display, “No, he’s not feeling well, so we’re heading to the store to get something for his upset stomach.”

“You’ve certainly got yourself one fit boy,” she cackles; Barry blushes at the comment and his cockhead weeps a few drops of precum.

“I’m very lucky to have him,” Wally chats with her, enjoying Barry’s embarrassment as much as Barry is.

“He’s lucky to have someone like you to take good care of him,” she smiles at Wally.

“Thanks, well, we gotta be going now,” Wally replies and unlocks the car doors.

Barry quickly slips into the passenger seat while Wally slowly walks around to the driver’s side, knowing that Mrs Cunningham is still ogling Barry through the car window; his naked form and hard cock on full display.

“I think that we can conclude that you being naked is perceived as normal and acceptable,” Wally smirks as he pulls out of the driveway, “Next stop the store.”

“I can’t believe how turned on I got from being on display like that,” Barry exclaims, “I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment, but…”

“I thought you were gonna cum on the spot,” Wally laughs.

“Thankfully I didn’t.

“If you had I would have had you on your knees licking it off the driveway,” Wally laughs even harder as Barry turns to him looking both scandalised and hornier.

 

Wally pulls into the parking lot across the street from store he’s taking Barry to.  It means that Barry has to walk across the lot, down the street to the crossing, and then cross the road, walk back up along the street on the other side to get to the store.  All on full display in public.  And the street may not be packed, but there are plenty of people and cars passing by.

Barry is red with humiliation and his cock is hard and dripping like a leaky faucet by the time they enter the Sinstation, Central City’s best known BDSM sex store.

“Please,” he pleads with Wally, “I don’t think I can take much more.”

“You don’t have a choice boi,” Wally informs him.

“Master…” Barry whispers, his eyes darting around the assortment of goods on display.

“Speak up, I didn’t hear that.”

“I’m sorry Master,” Barry turns a darker shade of red as he speaks loud enough for the shop’s only visible employee to hear.

“Something I can help you fellas with?” the woman asks.

“Yeah,” Wally smiles at her, “I need to get some things for my slave-boi here.”

 

Sixty minutes later they are leaving with an assortment of wares.  Barry’s gait is a little off as he tries to get used to the butt-plug that is in his ass; his ass that has been reddened by the leather slapper that they’ve purchased.  Along with a two-inch wide black neoprene slave collar that is around his neck; a leash, a couple of pairs of nipple clamps, a selection of butt-plugs, paddles, crops, and a flogger, and four large bottles of lube.

Barry can’t hide his very leaking erection as they make their way back to the car, as he carries the two bags of toys.  The street is busier than when they arrived, and he’s subjected to several lewd comments and lascivious looks as they make their way down the street and across the road towards the car lot.  He groans loudly as the plug presses against his already overly stimulated prostate as he sits in the seat.

“Now for STAR Labs,” Wally grins as he climbs into driver’s seat having deposited their bags in trunk, warning Barry, “No cumming over the car seat, and the no touching your cock rule still applies.”

“Yes, Master,” Barry hesitantly replies; trying to work out if yes or no is the correct response.

 

 

“Does the perception filter work if I’m being viewed on camera?” Barry asks as Wally parks in the STAR Labs parking lot, about three-hundred feet from the entrance.

“I have no idea, let’s find out,” he unbuckles the seatbelt and is out of the car before Barry can respond.  “Come on boi,” he calls to him as he walks around the car and opens the door for Barry to get out.  Slowly, Barry steps out of the car, despite his trepidation.  Wally takes note of the fact that Barry’s cock is still hard.  So is his own, but his is covered by the boxer-briefs and pants he’s wearing; so, it’s a lot less noticeable than his slave-boi’s.  And that thought just makes his own cock twitch with excitement.

They start walking towards the entrance, Barry starting to walk faster and faster.

“Slow down,” Wally warns him, “This is not a race, we will enter together.” Barry obeys with a whine, slowing to allow Wally’s leisurely pace to catch up to him.  “And stop pouting,” he adds when he’s next to the his naked boi, “Everyone can clearly see you’re still enjoying being on display.”  Barry blushes at the comment, especially when he looks down at his hard cock.

“That…that’s more to do with the butt-plug in my ass pushing against my prostate,” he argues.

“I’d say it’s more fifty-fifty,” his Master counters, “We both read your profile on the LOGOS device last night.”  He places a hand in the small of Barry’s back and pushes him through the doors into STAR Labs.

 

“Why is Barry walking around naked?” Caitlin’s voice comes bellowing at them before they step into view of the doorway into the main lab.

“Is it some additional change?  Did that person steal the device back for Cold?” Cisco shouts.

“Wh…why isn’t the perception filter working?” Barry turns to Wally with a panic in his voice.

“Perception filter?” Caitlin and Cisco call out at the same time as they turn and look at the pair standing in the doorway.

“Oh, I guess that’s why I’m now wondering what I was freaking out about,” Cisco ponders, “Now it seems perfectly normal for your slave-boi to be naked.”

“Yeah,” Wally grins at him lopsidedly, “We all know what an exhibitionist my cumslut is.”

“But only because of this perception filter,” Cisco adds.

“Yeah,” the grinning speedster confirms.

“So, want to tell us about this perception filter, that doesn’t work through a camera, and just how you found out about it even being in place?” Caitlin asks

“Oh god,” Barry blanches, “I walked naked through the street downtown when we went to that store.  There are CCTV cameras on that street.  I’m gonna get arrested, I’m gonna get fired!”  His cock flagging slightly as his panic starts to rise.

“Boi, you’re not gonna get arrested or fired,” Wally counters, “As soon as you walk into the CCPD station they’re gonna know it’s perfectly normal for you to be naked.”

“And again,” Caitlin clears her throat to get Wally’s attention, “Just how did you guys find out about this perception filter that we’re now being affected by?”

“From the LOGOS device,” Wally admits, “Last night the person that took it turned up in my room and handed it to me…”

“You have the device?”

“It’s in a safe place,” Wally states, “And I won’t have it for much longer given they said that they’d pick it up today and remove it, and the device Cold stole from Mercury Labs from this reality.”

“What?” Cisco yelps, “We need that to undo the changes to Barry.”

“You can’t!” Barry yells.

“The changes are locked, even with all of their abilities the mysterious stranger could only let us view what had been changed, “Wally explains, “We were able to lock all of our profiles on the device so that no-one can every change us, and Barry can’t be changed anymore.”

“So, we just give up and accept what Cold did?” HR’s voice comes from behind them.  They turn and see he’s standing with his back to them, not looking at them, “Stay out of my line of sight,” he warns when he hears them move towards him, “I don’t want my perception of reality changed.”

“This is reality,” Wally says, “We can’t undo the changes.  Barry is my slave-boi, because mine was the first cum he drank.  He needs to drink it, and lots of it, every day if he’s going to be able to function normally…”

“What?  Walking around in public naked is functioning normally?” HR laughs harshly.

“For a submissive slave-boi that gets off on the humiliation of it, yeah,” Wally sternly states, “There is nothing wrong we me keeping my slave naked if I want.”

“And what about what Barry wants?  What he actually wanted and not what Cold made him want!” HR argues.

“What I wanted was to have someone I loved who loved me back.  Someone I could take care of and that could take care of me,” Barry softly voices, HR turns his head slightly, still not looking at Barry but listening intently, “That’s not Iris anymore, and yeah, it’s because of what Snart did.  Wally and I both saw there is no way to change that.  We both went through the device and everything that’s been done to me.  Only Snart can undo the changes he made, assuming he even noted down the thirty-six-character password that it generates.  But I wouldn’t trust him to do so; if he got near the device there’s no telling what he would do.  If I’m gonna have a master then I want Wally as my master, not Snart or anyone else.  I want to live my life, not spend my time trying to change something about myself that the rest of the world doesn’t approve of.  I want to live the life I have.”

“We can make this work,” Wally says, “Now that we know what’s changed and how it affects Barry and me, and anyone that actually meets Barry…”

“And has their perception of reality changed…” HR growls.

“Only in relation to Barry and what is socially acceptable about him,” Wally sternly reiterates.

“And you think that makes it alright?!” HR half turns as he rounds on the young man, but he manages to tightly close his eyes and stop himself before he sees Barry or Wally.

“If it means that Barry gets what he needs, and can be happy, then yeah, I do,” Wally states with no room left for doubt.

“And he needs to be your slave?” HR half asks and half states as he considers their comments.

“I am his slave,” Barry confirms.  HR huffs in resignation as he accepts Barry’s decision.

“Yes, yes, you are,” HR barely says as he opens his eyes and looks at the naked man.

 

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Cisco frowns as he looks at Wally, “Because you’re Barry’s master, you now produce more than twice as much semen in every load, and each load throughout the day is the same volume, and Barry gets twice as much of a hit from your semen as any other persons?”

“That’s what the details in the LOGOS say,” Wally states, not stating that he and Barry made the change, “So, from one of my loads we think he’d get through a day, as long as he didn’t need to use his powers or have anything overly strenuous happen to him.”

“We should be able to test that,” Caitlin muses.

“And I was thinking that we should explore some sort of semen shots that he could carry around in his Flash suit so he could drink them when he needed to top up when patrolling,” Wally adds.

“Yeah…” Caitlin and Cisco both consider the idea.

“And really, to better reflect slave Barry, we should redesign the Flash suit to be a bit more…revealing…”

“You mean to show off what a slut your slave-boi is,” Cisco scoffs; not noticing that he’s no-longer concerned by how easily he is accepting that Barry is Wally’s slave.

“Yeah, he needs to show a lot more flesh,” Wally smiles, “He likes doing that.”

“And just what did you have in mind?” Caitlin says with some intrigue in her voice.

“Like something Patrick Fillion would draw,” Wally beams at her, “You know, Naked Justice, Ghost Boy, Camili-Cat…” at the blank looks on Caitlin’s and Cisco’s faces he quickly googles some images on his phone to show them.  Barry tries to sneak a look at what Wally is showing the rest of the team, but Wally blocks his view, “You don’t get to see, we don’t want to spoil the surprise of what your new suit will be based on.”

“Whoa!” Cisco exclaims, “Well, Barry could get away with the Naked Justice one, but The Flash couldn’t…”

“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t thinking of a straight up copy,” Wally retorts.

“You could take the mask and boots from Naked Justice and mix them with the Ghost Boy outfit, change the colours to suit The Flash,” Caitlin muses.

“Yeah, yeah, that could work…” Cisco stares at the images as the ideas come to him.

“So, now that we have plans on how to help Barry manage his needs, how about we carry out those tests you were planning?” Wally suggests, “It will give us a better idea of what he can achieve with different loads so we get the volumes of the shots right, and an idea of how many his costume would need to hold.”

“True,” Caitlin and Cisco agree, Caitlin adding, “It would be useful to get some readings from him when he was at his low point and needed a fix.”

“You heard her boi,” Wally turns to Barry, slapping his ass, “Down to the Speed Lab and burn off that load I fed you.”  Barry zooms down and starts running laps as fast as he can.

“We’re gonna need some masks to filter out his pheromones,” Cisco notes.

“On it,” HR calls as he heads through the door way.

 

Once Barry slows down it doesn’t take long for him to completely lose his focus and crash into the wall.

“Okay, wait there,” Cisco calls over the intercom, “We’re gonna take you for a scan.” The team, including Wally, don the masks to stop them being affected by pheromones and wheel a gurney into the speed lab.

“Please, please, I just need to…” Barry pleads, his hands clawing at Wally’s pants.

“Not yet, boi,” Wally tells him, grabbing his hands to prevent him opening his fly.

“Please, Master, I’ll be good,” the needy submissive speedster implores.

“I know you will,” Wally assures him, “We just need to do some tests on you first, remember.”

They have to strap Barry down to stop him clawing the pants of Wally, Cisco and HR to get at their cocks before they can wheel him through to the scanner.

 

“Okay, now you need to fill him up and we can get another scan,” Caitlin states, her focus fixed on the data filling the screen, “Then we can monitor how much energy he’s burning through before he runs out of focus again.”

“You heard her boi,” Wally smirks at Barry as he loosens the cuffs holding him down.  Barry is on the floor in front of his Master, fishing his hard cock from his pants in seconds.  As Wally’s cock pistons in and out of Barry’s willing mouth, the kneeling naked boi’s own hard cock is ignored.

“He does like putting on a show, doesn’t he,” HR observes, kneading his own hardening cock with the palm of his hand.

“Yeah,” Cisco concurs.

“I think you both need stronger masks,” Caitlin observes, “You need to keep it in your pants for the next two rounds of tests,” her eyes drift back down to Barry, where something catches her eye, “Is that a butt-plug in his ass?”

“Yeah, it’s an ass anchor, once inserted it opens up, stretching inside of him so it stays in place.” Wally grunts as he continues to thrust into his slave-boi’s mouth, “His ass can process a load as good as if he had swallowed it, ngh, so, ah, I decided to get him started wearing one so he can get used to being plugged; that way he won’t lose any cum from it leaking out his ass after he’s been fucked.”

“We’ll need to test how well he metabolises a load anal as well as orally,” Caitlin notes, writing it down in her observations.

 

Caitlin measures the calories through each time he rushes round the speed lab until he loses his control and focus.  First with the load he sucked from Wally’s cock.  However, the load he takes from Cisco isn’t enough to stop the craving and he needs another; so, he hungrily sucks on HR’s cock until he shoots his load down his throat too.  Each time he’s sated his hunger Caitlin rescans his brain activity and notes the differences.  They then repeat the whole process, only this time Barry is fucked by Wally, and then again by Cisco and HR; purely to allow Caitlin to determine if there is any difference in his processing of their semen when he receives it orally or anally.

“We should check the effects of an overdose too,” Barry states having just finished taking another load from Wally to sate his need after the final time around the speed lab to burn off the loads in his ass from Wally and HR.  “I mean, so we know what’s too much.  When the Rogues had me, I had taken so much that I couldn’t function for a few hours until… euphoria wore off; the first time I took Wally’s load too…”

“He’s right,” Wally nods, turning to Caitlin and Cisco, “We want to make sure he doesn’t take too much if he’s out on patrol and needs a top-up.”

“Okay, I think we should check this, so we know the signs,” Caitlin says, “But, I’ll need to measure the volume that each of you produce with each ejaculation to properly calculate.”

“Well, I think one more from me will do it,” Wally says, “And I know my volume ain’t gonna be any less,” he looks back down at Barry, still kneeling between his legs, “Get to it cumslut.”  Barry’s lips wrap around his master’s still hard length and gleefully goes down on his cock until his nose is pressed against the wiry hair of Wally’s pubes.  He slowly draws his head back, his tongue teasing every inch of the hard shaft as he slides to the very tip before surging forward again until it slides down his throat.  Back and forth his head bobs as he chases after more of Wally’s spunk.  Eventually, with is own neglected cock hard and dripping over the floor beneath him, Wally’s hand grasps his head and hold him still as he groans and gasp with shot after shot firing from his thick cock buried down Barry’s throat.

As Wally pulls his still tumescent flesh from Barry’s mouth, the kneeling man blissfully moans as he slumps back, collapsing on the floor, boneless and with his eyes blown wide and unfocussed.

“Yeah,” Wally smirks, “That’s pretty much what he looked like the first time he sucked my cock and I fucked him.  It took more loads to do it then.”

“How long did it last?” Caitlin asks, looking at her watch.

“Not long, only about half an hour.”

“So,” Caitlin says while they are waiting, “I should have enough readings from Barry, but tomorrow I’ll need to get fresh samples from each of you,” she looks towards Cisco and HR, “So that I can gage the volume of each load.  And two from you,” she informs Wally, “To allow me to verify volume and check for any difference between them.”

“How many samples,” Cisco air-quotes, “Do you want from me and HR?”

“As many as you can produce,” Caitlin chuckles, “You can work on the design of the new suit while recovering.”

“We should also arrange a visit to Star City,” Wally postulates, the rest of the team turns to him.

“So that Team Arrow see Barry naked in person and have their reality warped to accept it as normal,” HR comments as the reason dawns on him.

“Yeah,” Wally admits, “Better that they all know at the same time he’s my naked slave-boi than some of them seeing and commenting on it to rest that haven’t.”

“Oh!  What a tangled web this device has woven, to paraphrase from Marmion” HR comments.

“You have that poem by Sir Walter Scott on your Earth too?” Caitlin asks.

“No, I read it on this earth,” he replies.

“It’s not really deceiving,” Wally defends, “This is our reality.  It’s better of everyone is on board with it.”

They all sit quietly contemplating Wally’s words; Wally convincing himself that he’s right.

It takes over two hours before Barry comes back to his senses.

 

 

“Feeling better boi?” Wally grins down at him, still sprawled on the floor.

“Yes, thank you,” Barry grins back up at him.

“Well, we better head home before dad starts to wonder where we are,” he helps Barry to his feet.

“Well, I need to see you, here with Cisco, and HR tomorrow,” Caitlin reminds Wally.

“What about me?” Barry asks.

“You can go back to work,” Caitlin says, “As long as Wally makes sure you have enough semen in you.”

“Don’t worry, he will,” Wally smiles, turning to Barry he adds, “And I can try out some of the new toys on you.”

“New toys?” Cisco turns to them with a quizzical expression.

“Maybe I’ll show you some time,” Wally replies as he leads Barry out to the car.

 

When they get to the house it’s clear that Joe isn’t home yet; which gives Wally an idea.

“So, you ready for some play?” he smiles at his Barry as they carry the bags.

“Play?” the naked collared slave-boi squeaks in query, “What if Daddy Joe comes home while we’re… playing?”

“That’s the point.”  Wally’s wicked smile grows, “Now, get your ass up on the dining table, I want you on knees.”  Barry quickly complies.  “Spread those knees,” Wally instructs him, walking in front of him with a pair of nipple clamps in his hands.  He lightly runs his fingers over Barry’s nipples, teasing them with feather-like touches, then he pinches and pulls each nipple until they are standing out from his chest before allowing the clamp to close and grip tightly to the little nubs of flesh.  Every touch causing Barry’s cock to lengthen and more as the blood surges as his erection starts to rise.  He then places a couple of small weights on the chain connecting the clamps, pulling them and the trapped nubs down Barry’s body.  Barry’s cock is standing rigid as it bounces against his abs.

“See, we’re having fun already,” Wally whispers at his slave’s ear.

“Master,” Barry gasps.

“Now, let’s switch the butt-plug in your ass, turn around and lay your head on the table and get your ass in the air,” the tone is both playful and commanding, and Barry shuffles around on his knees, small moans being pulled from between his lips as the weights and clamps jostle and pull at his nipples.  His head hits the table and his ass is fully on display to Wally who slowly removes the plug from Barry’s hole, the open flanks of the plug stretching his ass wide as they are forced closed as Wally pulls them past the rim, “This one is similar to the one you’ve been wearing since the store,” he informs his panting submissive, noting how Barry’s cock is still hard and now dripping over the table.  He holds the flanks of the plug closed as he slips the tip into the slightly open rim and slowly inserts the plug, being careful not to press the button on the bottom of it until it is fully seated inside his slave.  Barry gasps with a start as the silicone buzzes and vibrates inside him.

“It’s remote controlled,” Wally smiles, “Now kneel up and put your hands behind her back.  Barry slowly complies as he tries to get used to the plug’s steady vibration against his prostate.  “Just think what a sight you’ll be for dad when he gets home.”

Barry’s moans are the only indication of what the thoughts, along with the nipple clamps and vibrating plug, are doing to him.

“Do you want to taste his cock?” Wally asks, Barry just moans, “Want him to fuck you full of his cum?” draws further moans from the kneeling, naked speedster as his him begin to rock his hips back and forth.  “Tell me what you want cumslut?” Wally’s voice his heavy with lust at the sight of his boi.

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please, wa…want to taste Daddy Joe’s cock… want Daddy Joe to fuck me full of cum,” Barry pleads, his words broken by need and desire.

“Well, be a good boi and wait there while I fix us dinner, and maybe I’ll let my dad use you before we eat,” Wally smiles.  It doesn’t quite reach his eyes, but Barry doesn’t notice.  Whatever there is between them has uncovered a possessive streak in Wally, and he doesn’t like to share.  He ‘shared’ Barry with Cisco and HR because they need the data on how Barry reacts to semen to ensure he has consumed enough to function properly.  And he’ll share him with his dad because he knows the changes Cold made to him created Barry’s fetish for older men.  He may share him with a few others from Team Arrow, or at the station when Barry works; but he’s not ready to do that yet.  And if he does it will be to make sure his slave-boi knows who controls his sex life, and ensure there is a plentiful supply of cum.

Wally leaves Barry writhing on his knees on the table, his hips canting back and forth as the plug buzzes inside him, and the weights tug and pull on his nipples as the clamps swing with his movements.  His whole body glistening with sweat.

In the kitchen he rustles up some pasta, some salad, and throws a frozen garlic bread in the oven while heating some store-bought sauce.

 

“Hey boys…” his dad’s voice calls as he walks through the front door, followed by a low rumble of “Well what have we here,” as he enters the dining room.  Wally heads back out the kitchen to see his dad staring at Barry.

“Da… Daddy Joe,” Barry whimpers, his abs slick with precum from his hard, dripping cock, and the puddle of it on the dining table where he’s kneeling.

“We bought some toys to play with at the store,” Wally states, “some things to take care of my slave’s needs.”

“And the collar too,” Joe comments, “He looks good like that.”

“Yeah, he does, and I thought you might want to use him to take the edge off, before I serve up dinner,” Wally guesses by the gleam in he sees in his dad’s eyes that he will, “Just put the plug back in his ass once you’ve used him to make sure he doesn’t lose any of the cum you fill him with.”

“I… I don’t know how to…” his dad’s words make Wally realise that his dad has never had sex with a guy before, that all of this will be new to him and his hesitation now is because he’s unsure how to proceed.

“Why don’t sit on the couch,” Wally smiles, “And I’ll get my boi ready for you.”

 

Joe scrubs his face with his hand as he walks over to the couch and gets himself comfortable.  Glancing over at his son and surrogate son, he watches as Wally pulls the black silicone device from Barry’s ass, a groan and whimper escaping Barry’s lips as it leaves his body.  

“Down on the floor boi,” Wally helps Barry off the table, the older boy a little unstable on his feet, his hands edging towards his hard cock, “No boi!  No touching your cock without my permission” Wally reminds his collared slave, “On your hands and knees.  Now, crawl over to your Daddy,” Wally instructs Barry, carding his fingers through the naked boy’s hair.

Barry licks at his lips and gently bites his bottom lip as he crawls over to Joe, his eyes fixed on Joe’s crotch, and Joe can feel himself start to harden at the look of hunger in Barry’s eyes.

“Ask your Daddy Joe for what you want,” Wally’s voice breaks through the fog of Joe’s thoughts.

“Please…” Barry begs, “Please Daddy Joe, fuck my mouth and ass, let me taste your cock and cum…”

“Is he allowed to, dad?” and Joe finds himself dumbly nodding in reply to his son’s question.  “Well then slave-boi, get his cock out of his pants and get him hard so he can fuck you.”

Barry doesn’t need to be told twice; deftly opening the fly on Joe’s pants and fishing his already hardening cock from the confines.  Joe quickly feels the silkiness of Barry’s tongue sliding over his cock head as his shaft is enveloped in the wet heat of Barry’s mouth.

“If he cums from you fucking him, he’s to lick the floor clean,” Joe hears Wally inform him, “I’ll finish making dinner.”

 

With his son’s slave’s – and for some reason it strikes him as odd to think in those terms, but only for a fleeting moment before he realises it’s normal – talented mouth working his cock, it’s not long before Joe is pulling Barry’s head back to pull his steel hard shaft out from between the pursed lips.

“Turn around boi so I can use your ass,” he commands, and the naked slave-boi quickly does as he’s told.  “Tell me what you want?”

“Please, Daddy Joe, please fill my ass with your hard cock, please fuck me full of your cum,” Barry begs, both desperately and beautifully.  So, Joe grabs the naked boy’s hips and drive his cock home into the waiting hole.

 

Joe looks down at his cock as it slides past the ring of muscle, and he slowly pulls back until the head of his cock catches on the rim before he drives it back in.  Every thrust is pulling a moan or grunt from Barry as the slave pushes back to meet them; the chain connecting his nipple clamps jingling as it jerks in the air with each slap of his hips against Barry’s ass.

“Aaargh!” Barry’s head snaps up after one of his inward thrusts, “There… ri… right there, please Daddy Joe, do it again, right… aargh!” he groans again as Joe aims at the same spot, then hits again and again until he feels the slave-boi’s ass contract around his cock and pull his orgasm from him as he sprays his release over the floor.

After a moment to gather his breath, he pulls out of Barry’s ass and reinserts the plug.  Slapping the boi’s ass he reminds him, “Your master said you were to lick up any cum you got on the floor.”

“Yes, Daddy Joe,” Barry languidly smile as he fights to overcome the inertia he’s starting to feel from his cum-high and drags his tongue over the carpet where he shot his load.

“Hey, dad, enjoy him?” Wally asks, walking into the room with tea-towel over his shoulder.

“Hmm, I needed that,” Joe smiles.

“Why don’t you go clean up and get changed, dinner is ready,” Wally informs him, “I’ll take care of cleaning up Barry.”

 

 

“How are your nipples?” Wally asks as they are lying in bed later that night.  Barry curled up against him while the look over the details in the LOGOS device, ever mindful that it will be taken from them any minute.

“Fine now, they were sore for a bit after wearing the clamps for nearly two hours.”

“Yeah, but your cock was hard as steel from the moment I attached them,” Wally smirks, “And it does say here you’re a bit of masochist.”

“Yeah, but,” Barry blushes, “That’s more for the other stuff.”

“Other stuff?” Barry frowns at the question.  “And don’t glare at me, boi.” Wally warns him

“The spanking, and paddling, and stuff like that.”

“You may like being spanked more,” Wally teases, “But, you enjoy your nipples being tortured too.”

“Yes, Master.” 

“And at least the perception filter is working…”

“As long as it’s in person.”

“True, but, from this,” Wally indicates the LOGOS, “We know that once someone has physically seen you, their perception is permanently altered and for them you are my slave and it’s normal for you to be dressed or undressed however I want you.”

“Yes Master,” Barry tries to hide his smile against Wally’s chest.

“And I can feel you smiling so I know you’re happy about that.  So, you don’t have to worry about me using it to embarrass you.  I will definitely be using that to find ways to humiliate you.”

“Yes, Master.”  The heavy tone to Barry’s voice is enough for Wally to know the thought is fuelling his slave’s fantasies.  He grabs Barry by the hair and pulls his head up to kiss his lips.  As they deepen the kiss, they find themselves suddenly immobile.

 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll take that, thank you,” they hear spoken in a male British regional accent.  Wally tries to move his eyes to look in the direction of the voice as he feels the LOGOS removed from the slight grip of his fingers that are not tangled in Barry’s hair.  He catches glimpses of a trench coat and blond hair as the person says, “I did say you had twenty-four hours, so hopefully you’re happy with how you are and you’ll enjoy the rest of your lives.”

And with that they, and the device, are gone.

 

“Are you happy with how you are?” Wally looks into Barry’s eyes as he cautiously asks.

“I’m very happy being your slave, Master,” Barry replies, “And your cumslut.”

 

 

It’s been two weeks since the mysterious stranger popped up in his bedroom and retrieved the LOGOS device.  There has been no sign of them, not that either Wally or Barry are sure what they looked like, the device, or the rogues.

Wally walks into the house and what has become a familiar sight greets him.

“Aagh, yes, Daddy Joe,” Barry exclaims as he lays over the top of the dining table while being fucked by Joe.

“Hi dad,” he calls.

“Dinner is cooking already, and should be ready by the time Iris arrives,” his dad pants between thrusts into Barry’s hungry hole.

“You better hurry up and finish fucking my slave-boi before Iris gets here,” Wally points out, “He still has to break up with my sister.  I’m gonna freshen up and change my clothes.”  He heads up to his bedroom.

 

When he comes back down, Barry is cleaning the dining table.

“Daddy Joe is cleaning up,” Barry informs him.

“You plugged?”  At Barry’s nod, he throws him a pair of pink satin and lace panties, “Then put these on, I think they’ll be better than you being naked when Iris gets here.”

Barry’s whole body flushes as he pulls the panties up his legs and over his ass, his hard cock stretching out the front of the pink satin garment.  Wally just smirks at his discomfort, knowing how the humiliation is turning his slave-boi on.

“Let’s get the table set,” Wally smiles and heads into the kitchen.

 

“Barry, honestly, I’m fine,” Iris calmly states, her eyes roving over the tented pink panties with a smirk, “Really, everything you said makes sense, and only makes things easier.”

“Easier?” Barry frowns.

“Yes, these last two weeks, I’ve realised that we rushed in to this relationship.  I wasn’t really over Eddie, and I love you, but really, I can’t say am in love with you.  And now, well, you can’t either given that Snart made you gay and you’re now my brother’s sex-slave who’s addicted to cum.”

“Yeah,” Barry ducks his head.

“Are you happy?” Iris asks, searching his face for hints, “With how you’ve been changed?”

“Yeah,” Barry honestly answers, “I don’t know if I would have chosen it, or if it’s just part of the changes that I’m happy, but I am.”

“Well, I guess everything worked out for the best.”

“I guess.”

“Good, now let’s eat. I’m starved.”

 

 

“The mission was to get the LOGOS and the ID Transmat research while ensuring that the timeline where Leonard Snart controlled the Flash did not happen,” John Constantine states, “That is what I achieved.”

“It was not our intention that any changes would happen to Barry Allen,” the time agent states

“You specifically stated I was not allowed to steal the LOGOS or the ID Transmat schematics myself.”

“Yes, because had you been spotted it would have created…”

“Bullshit!”

“But the timeline of this Earth has still been altered, we now have states within the USA, and whole countries, where BDSM master/slave relationships are fully recognised and allow…”

“No, buts about it, boyo,” John strides across the room, “These little buggers are far more dangerous in the hands of the likes of Snart than if he got hold of one of your Time Couriers.  And this,” he waves the LOGOS in man’s face, “I’m taking with it to the House.”

“I can’t allow that,” the other man’s demeanour darkens, “I need… we have to ensure these devices…”

“That’s what I thought you’d say,” John grimaces at the man as the research documents in one hand burst in to flame, and the LOGOS device in the other is crushed in his grip.

“No!”

“Oh, these are just props, I already delivered the real items to the House, so, without a real ID Transmat, you won’t be getting your hands on them.  And given I didn’t believe one little bit of your story about The Time Bureau looking to gather all five versions of the LOGOS, I had a little talk with your superiors.  It seems they knew nothing of your scheme.”

“Thank you, John,” a woman’s voice behind John comments, “We’ll take it from here.”

“He’s all yours Ava,” John says, tapping the device on his wrist and disappearing as five agents surround their rogue member.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **««««««««««««««««««««±»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**
> 
> ****  
> 
> 
>   
> So, when I started this the plan was for a one-off story with no plot... However, some bits of plot crept in there.  
>   
>  I do have ideas on where to take this, and there are other Barry/Wally, Barry/Others scenes I just took out. Currently I don't know if I will write a follow-up.  
> If anyone did enjoy this, or is interested in a sequel, then let me know in the comments. If you didn't enjoy it you don't need to tell me.  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
